Akame ga kill: James aux mains tranchantes
by Dalonijack
Summary: Après avoir réussi sa mission, Leone rencontre un jeune homme, vivant tout seul dans un manoir abandonnée. Ce jeune homme n'était pas comme les autres, il avait des mains muni de griffe acérées à la place des doigts suite à une expérience douloureuse. Leone décidera d'amener le jeune homme avec elle chez Night Raid où il deviendra un assassin hors pair connue comme "The Puppet"
1. Le manoir abandonée

**Bienvenu pour le tout premier chapitre de mon histoire sur l'univers de Akame ga kill. Alors je tiens à dire que c'est une histoire que je voulais écrire il y a un certain temps déjà et fallait que je termine l'anime pour pouvoir m'y lancer. Dans cette histoire nous suivrons la trame de l'anime mais aussi du manga avec quelque ajouts supplémentaire. Mon OC, James est pour être honnête un des meilleurs OC que j'ai eu l'idée de créer avec Jin de ma fanfiction Fairy Tail, Kayden pour ma fanfiction Hunter X Hunter et Yoen pour ma fanfiction Danganronpa, et d'ailleurs pour James je me suis inspiré de Edward du film de Tim Burton que j'avais décidé de regarder il y a peu. Alors pour rendre hommage à ce personnage de légende de l'univers de Tim Burton, j'ai ajouté à mon personnage quelque points communs, mais leurs histoires et leurs apparences est toutes à faits différente. Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le manoir abandonnée

Pendant des décennies, le royaume était devenu une nation corrompu, pourries, vivant dans le trafique et la corruption. Le peuple souffrait énormément en ces temps, beaucoup de petit patelins vivait dans la famine et se faisait aussi maltraiter par des personnes hauts placé de la capitale. Dans ce royaume, il n'y avait plus de justice, et les plus riches du royaumes pouvaient exploiter ceux qu'ils considéraient comme les plus faibles. Mais comment ce royaume est-il devenu ainsi ? La réponse se trouve au sein de la capitale en elle même. Le Premier ministre est le seul responsable, car ce dernier manipule l'empereur du royaume qui n'est juste qu'un enfant, et ce dernier est tellement naïf qu'il ne voit pas que le peuple souffre à cause de l'influence qu'a le Premier Ministre sur lui.

Depuis que certains citoyens savent que c'est lui qui tirent les ficelles. Un nombre de citoyens du peuple qui ont connu le pire, ce sont regroupés afin de créer l'armée Révolutionnaire qui n'aura qu'un seul objectif, faire tomber le royaume et tuer le Premier Ministre. Afin d'affronter toutes les forces de l'état, un groupe d'assassins à été créer aux sein de l'armée Révolutionnaire, pour l'instant elle ne s'occupe que d'éliminer les criminels qui profitent de la corruption de l'état pour agir à leur guise, et ils doivent aussi récupérer des Teigus qui sont des armes impériale créer il y a une quarantaine d'année afin d'augmenter l'arsenal de l'armée Révolutionnaire mais c'est elle qui guidera l'armée Révolutionnaire à la victoire. Ce groupe se nomme Night Raid, il n'agissent que de nuit comme la signification de leur nom, ce groupe est dirigée par une ancienne générale de l'empire qui démissionna de son poste de générale afin de faire tomber l'empire par tous les moyens. Leurs bases se trouvait à seulement 10 km de la capitale dans les montagnes à l'abri de nombreuse menace.

Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de leurs membres étaient occupé à exécuter des contrats proposer par quelque citoyen maltraité. Certains étaient partit pour une journée entière, tandis que le reste des membres n'étaient partit que pour une seule soirée. Ceux là devait juste éliminer un groupe de bandits qui terrorisait la région, bien sûr ce problème fut régler en à peine deux heures. Actuellement, il ne restait plus qu'un membre de leur groupe qui commença à s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'un des assassins de Night Raid, le suivait à la trace.

'' _C'est bon, j'ai semer ces ordures ! À cette distance, ils n'ont pas pu me suivre à la trace_ '' pensa l'assassin quand soudain, il entendit un bruit de quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge

'' Je ne laisse jamais, mes adversaires s'enfuir, jamais'' dit soudain la voix, c'était une voix plutôt féminine. L'assassin se retourna pour voir, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et court avec deux mèches plus longues qui tombe de part et d'autre de sa tête, elle avait des yeux jaunes perçant. Elle était vêtue d'un haut noir soutenant sa poitrine et avait des manches assez larges qui se refermait aux extrémité. Elle avait aussi un bas blanc ainsi que de grande bottes en cuir de couleur marron et elle avait une grande écharpe blanche. Cette femme n'était autre qu'une des principaux assassins de Night Raid, qui se nommait Leone. En général, elle est plutôt détendu, sympathique et gai, mais quand elle combat, elle sait se montrer impitoyable. Elle était une des membres de Night Raid qui n'a pas encore eu son avis de recherche parce que pour l'instant, seul quatre membre de Night Raid avait un avis de recherche.

L'assassin se retourna vers elle avec un regard pâle d'angoisse. Elle craqua ses poings et semblait avoir subi une métamorphose car ces cheveux était devenu bien plus long et hérissé et ces oreilles étaient devenu des oreilles de félins, principalement, des oreilles de lions. Sa métamorphose est dû à l'utilisation de son Teigu appeler Lionel, une ceinture qu'elle porte autour de sa taille qui lui permet de se transformer en une femme moitié lion. Quand elle est comme ça, sa vitesse est doublé et ses coups deviennent bien plus puissant.

'' C'est pas bien de t'être enfuis, maman Leone est pas contente !'' dit-elle quand soudain elle fout un gros coup de poing aux bides de l'assassin l'envoyant valdinguer aux fin fond de la forêt

L'assassin était coucher au sol, les côtes casser. En essayant de se relever, il leva la tête et vu Leone dans les airs. Quand elle retomba au sol, elle écrasa d'un coup sec la tête de l'assassin, la faisant exploser en mille morceaux. Le corps guillotiner de l'assassin gémissait faiblement avant de s'éteindre et de devenir inerte.

'' Mince, il est mort aussi vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser un peu'' dit-elle en soupirant et revenant à sa forme normale. Elle se leva du cadavre et haleta un peu en voyant quelque chose devant elle.

En effet ce qu'elle voyait n'était presque pas beaux à voir. Elle voyait devant elle, un grand manoir en pleins milieu du bois, ce qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange. Il était extrêmement pittoresque, comme si il était abandonnée durant des années. Le manoir avait un toit de couleur violet avec plusieurs trou dans celui-ci, quand à la façade, elle était fête de pierre taillée. Il disposait également d'une entrée par un escalier de dix marches dans la cour et il disposait de trois étages aux total. Leone trouvait déjà effrayant de trouver un manoir aussi pittoresque en pleine forêt dans les montagnes, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'effrayait encore plus, les ossements qu'ils y avaient toutes autour du manoir. Bon nombre d'ossement étaient éparpillée autour du bâtiment, ils étaient tous différent, car il y avait des os d'humains, d'animaux, qu'ils soient carnivores ou herbivores, et il y avait même des ossements de Danger Beats, sachant que c'est les créatures les plus dangereuse du royaume. Voir des os de Danger Beats dans le lot, mettait Leone de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

'' _Mais enfin qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ?_ '' se demanda-t-elle totalement mal à l'aise.

'' Oh peux importe, j'ai terminé ici ! Mission accomplie ! Plus qu'a faire mon rapport aux boss'' dit-elle à elle même en s'éloignant du manoir tout en chantonnant quand soudain elle entendit un grand bruit à l'intérieur du manoir et quand elle se retourna elle vit une ombre derrière une fenêtre et elle disparut tout de suite après l'avoir remarqué. En étant étonnée, elle faisait que de tourner la tête pour ce décider à se qu'elle devait faire. Finalement elle s'éloigna du manoir en disant ces mots.

'' Va-t-en tu n'as rien remarqué, va t-en tu n'as rien remarqué, va t-en tu n'as rien remarqué, va t-en tu n'as rien remarqué !'' se dit-elle de nombreuse fois avant de réentendre un autre bruit.

'' Sa suffit, ai-je remarqué quelque chose ?'' dit-elle avec les yeux plissés en regardant le manoir.

Elle déglutit et commença à marcher vers les escaliers et de commencer à les monter. La porte d'entrer était une vieille porte en bois, malgré la vieillesse du bâtiment elle était surprise de voir une seule porte intacte. Elle toqua à la porte et n'entendit personne répondre, alors elle ouvrit la porte pour voir une grande salle lugubre toute grise avec pleins de meuble poussiéreux. Elle fit le tour de la salle et fut très angoisser de voir un lieu comme celui-ci presque aussi désert. Voir un lieu aussi poussiéreux et aussi abandonner, pour elle sa pouvait être le genre de lieu qui pouvait abriter des fantômes. Alors qu'elle s'approcha du vieux escalier présent dans la salle, elle entendit des pas aux plafond.

'' On dirai que quelqu'un vie ici'' dit-elle avec un sourire en plissant les yeux. Elle monta les escalier jusqu'en haut. En arrivant aux bout, elle en déduisait que sa devait être le grenier puisque la pièce était proche du toit, mais elle sentit soudain un grand courant d'air, elle regarda le plafond et vit plusieurs trou dans le toit se qui expliquait le courant d'air violent.

'' BFF Sa caille !'' dit-elle de façon comique en grelottant. Elle s'approcha du trou dans le toit qui était assez proche du plancher pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vue de dehors. Cette ouverture donnait apparemment une vue de derrière le manoir. En y jetant un œil, elle écarquilla les yeux de voir que l'arrière donnait sur un jardin qui était totalement différent par rapport à l'ambiance du manoir. Plus aucune trace d'ossement, le jardin était remplie de buisson qui on été tailler afin de donner des formes d'animaux ou d'objets.

Leone était stupéfait de voir un coin comme celui là dans un lieu aussi abandonnée. Mais si cette endroit était abandonnée, alors qui avait entretenu le jardin ?

Elle entendit soudain des bruits d'aiguisement et elle tourna la tête vers la gauche en voyant une silhouette accroupit dans un coin obscure du grenier. En entendant le bruit d'aiguisement, elle décida de se métamorphoser, seulement pour être prudente.

'' Qui êtes- vous ? Êtes-vous le propriétaire de ce manoir ? N'ayez pas peur, je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche'' dit-elle en mentant sur le fait qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se leva lentement en étant prudent, il se dirigea vers Leone tranquillement avec crainte. Cette dernière remarqua également que ce dernier avait des sortes de griffes aux doigts, alors elle commença à pâlir avec crainte.

'' Euh toute mes excuse de vous avoir déranger'' dit-elle prêt à partir avant de se faire arrêter par l'inconnu

'' Non, rester'' dit-il avec timidité. Le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de Leone avec timidité. Ce jeune homme avait l'âge d'un adolescent de 16 ans donc il était bien plus jeune que Leone et avait des cheveux court de couleur bleu minuit, ces yeux était de couleur violet, il avait une grande cicatrice et quelque trace de coupure, sur le visage et avait des marques sur les joues semblables à des dents de couleur violet. Il portait un maillot noir avec les manches qui formait des anneaux autour de ses bras comme des plies et étaient de couleur blancs seulement une fois sur deux. Il avait un col blanc. Un pantalon noir en caoutchouc et des bottes noir en caoutchouc. Il avait une casquette de couleur noir et bleu clair sur la tête. Il se tenait bien droit et marchait en ayant les bras à peines levée de ces hanches. Il était dans un état assez désastreux car ces vêtements étaient remplie de poussière. Leone le regarda avec inquiétude, se demandant pourquoi était-il dans cette état et que faisait-il tout seul dans ce manoir abandonné.

'' Oh mais que t'est-t-il arriver ?'' demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'inquiétude

'' Je suis pas fini'' dit-il en tendant ses mains vers elle. Elle sursauta soudain, en voyant que le jeune garçon avait de grande griffes aux doigt, elles devaient mesurer environ 25 cm chacune.

'' Baisse tes trucs et n'avancent pas trop, je t'en pris'' supplia Leone en le mettant en garde avec une main ouverte et tendu devant elle.

Le jeune homme baissa les bras et Leone se mit à fixer ses mains et remarqua que ces mains était en faîtes des griffes à la place des doigts et la partie chair de ses mains étaient recouvertes par une paire de gant noir sans doigts. Leone eut soudain de la peine en se rendant compte, qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout utiliser ses mains, comme un humain normal.

'' Ce sont tes mains ? Mais que t'es-t-il arriver ? Où sont tes parents ? Ta mère ? Ton Père ?'' demanda t-elle en s'avançant vers lui et ce dernier qui reculait avec crainte.

'' Il est mort et je n'ai pas de mère'' dit-il avec un regard impassible. Leone se mit soudain à examiner son visage.

'' Qu'est ce qui est arriver à ton visage, mon pauvre jeune homme ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un sourire maternel en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. '' Laisse moi soulager un peu tes cicatrices.'' dit-elle en mettant délicatement ses mains sur la tête du garçon, mais ce dernier sursauta et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. '' Non, attends je ne te ferai pas mal, faut juste éviter que sa ne s'infecte et pour ça je dois lécher tes cicatrices'' dit-elle quand soudain elle rapprocha son visage du garçon et commença à lécher ces cicatrices faisant rougir le jeune homme. '' Sa va ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?'' demanda-t-elle en continuant à lécher

'' James'' dit-il simplement.

'' Moi c'est Leone'' dit-elle en finissant de lécher la dernière cicatrice. '' Je crois que je vais te ramener dans mon chez moi'' dit-elle en mettant un bras autour du cou du garçon toute en souriant.

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il en tirant toujours un regard impassible.

'' Comment ça pourquoi ? Tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul ici ? Et surtout je ne peux pas laisser un pauvre jeune homme comme toi dans un endroit aussi paumer.'' dit-elle avec doux sourire. James tirait toujours un regard impassible en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait dehors, il allait bientôt découvrir le monde extérieur.

'' Bon d'accord !'' dit-il, faisant sauter de joie Leone qui le serra plus étroitement.

'' OH C'EST SUPER !'' dit-elle quand soudain elle le souleva et le porta en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ces griffes.

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' demanda-t-il quand soudain elle se transforma à nouveau

'' Oh on perdras du temps si on marche, je vais te porter jusqu'à chez moi'' dit-elle en le portant jusqu'à une ouverture du doit. Elle s'agenouilla pour être prêtes à se propulser du manoir. Quand soudain, James se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de Leone.

'' C'est ces ossements qui te font peur ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui'' dit-il

'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ?'' demanda-t-elle en devenant un peu plus sérieuse

'' Je n'en sais rien'' dit-il simplement.

'' _C'est bizarre, c'est le seul à vivre ici et n'a jamais su de ce qui c'est passer ?. BAH peu importe_ ''

Elle s'élança du toit avec une incroyable vitesse et s'enfonça dans les bois tout en portant James dans ces bras.

Pendant tous le long, James était émerveillé par tout son entourage, ce qui faisait ravir Leone qui avait un sentiment d'empathie pour le jeune homme aux mains tranchantes. Bien qu'elle oubliait le fait qu'il avait des mains extrêmement dangereuse car pendant le trajet, il a failli la blesser plusieurs fois de suite en montrant son enthousiasme.

Après plusieurs minutes de parcours. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La base de Night Raid était une sorte de maison du désert sauf qu'elle était construite sous une grande roche énorme au sommet d'une montagne. James était très impressionnée par la forme qu'avait cette base, pour lui son manoir n'était rien par rapport à ça.

'' Et voilà, nous y sommes !'' dit Leone en posant le jeune garçon.

'' Allez viens, tu vois ça c'est notre cachette'' dit-elle en marchant vers la cachette mais elle se retourna vers James qui était en train de regarder une nouvelle fois autour de lui '' Non, James c'est par ici'' lui fit-elle remarquer en le tirant par le bras.

'' A partir de maintenant tu seras comme chez toi.'' dit-elle en l'amenant prêt de la porte d'entrée. Soudain, une voix lui murmura dans son esprit.

'' _Pourquoi tu as emmener ce jeune homme ici ? Ces mains peuvent être dangereuse, non nous allons l'envoyer vers les camps de l'armée révolutionnaire, c'est eux qui vont ce charger de lui, on a bien mieux à faire, et puis, il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité si il reste avec nous_ '' dit la voix de sa patronne dans son esprit

Elle pâlit à la penser et regarda James en plissant les yeux

'' _Si jamais le boss décide de l'envoyer aux camps de l'armée révolutionnaire, il ne s'en sortira pas tous seul. Je dois empêcher ça !_ '' pensa-t-elle fermement

'' Euh James, reste dehors un moment, j'ai juste à faire mon rapport aux boss et je viendrai te chercher plus tard'' dit-elle en allant vers la porte et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et ce dernier regardait encore le repaire. '' Je suis sérieuse, tu bouges surtout pas'' dit-elle en entrant dans le repaire.

James se mit à se déplacer un peu partout autour du repaire avec curiosité et regardait bien sûr à travers toutes les fenêtres. Tout en continuant à faire le tour, il arriva soudain dans la cour d'entraînement et remarqua un cabanon, avec quelque accessoires. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec la poignée mais avec les mains qu'il avait, c'était impossible pour lui de tourner la poignée de la porte. Alors il décida de passer l'une de ces griffes dans le trou de la serrure et put ouvrir la porte en un clin d'œil. Quand il y entra, il jeta un œil, voyant tous les accessoires d'entraînement qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Leone avait terminer de raconter les faits, à sa supérieur, la fameuse patronne de Night Raid, et ancienne général au service de l'empire. C'était, une jeune femme de la vingtaine, avec des cheveux blanc court. Elle avait un cache œil sur l'œil droit et ses yeux étaient de couleur violet. Elle était vêtue d'un costume noir. Son bras droit était remplacée par une sorte de grand bras mécanique qui pouvait lui servir d'arme ou de grappin. Elle était connue sous le nom de Najenda. Cette dernière se tenait sur un genre de trône dans la salle de réunion tout en fumant une cigarette.

Mais, il n'y avait pas que ces deux là dans la salle, il y avait également deux autres personnes dans la salle. L'une d'elle était, une jeune femme aux long cheveux noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, elle avait les yeux rouge, elle était en âge d'adolescente. Elle portait une robe sans manche mini-foncée avec un col blanc et une cravate rouge. Elle portait une ceinture rouge où elle rangeait un sabre aux fourreau rouge suivi d'une mini-jupe. Elle le portait avec de longues chaussettes noires et des chaussures noirs ainsi que des gantelets rouge sur les bras avec des gants noirs. Cette jeune femme était la fameuse Akame, la membre la plus forte de Night Raid.

L'autre personne, était un jeune garçon dans l'age moyenne avec des cheveux bruns court avec une épi aux sommet et les yeux verts. Il était vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc, une veste à col haut sur un gilet/pull beige, un pantalon noir et des bottes de combat et portait une grosse épée sur son dos dans son fourreau. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Tatsumi et il était nouveau au sein de Night Raid. Récemment il venait de réussir sa première mission et fut reconnu comme un bon assassin.

'' Je vois, alors ces assassins, n'était pas là par pur hasard, sa veut dire que quelqu'un les avait engager pour nous capturer'' en déduit Najenda avec sa cigarette à la bouche.

'' Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un travaillant pour le ministre qui est responsable de ça ?'' demanda Tatsumi.

'' Je l'ignore, mais faudra que je me renseigne sur toute la parenté du ministre afin de tous les éradiquer'' déclara-t-elle

'' Sa doit être quelqu'un qui doit nous en vouloir autant, pour jusqu'à payer un groupe d'assassin pour nous éliminer à tout prix, faudra peut être que l'on revoie nos précédent assassinat pour se souvenir de qui avait un lien fort avec une autre de ces ordures.'' en déduit Akame en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Leone, tu as fait du bon boulot'' félicita Najenda à la femme féline.

'' Sa c'est bien notre grande sœur !'' applaudi Tatsumi

'' Oh mais non ce n'est rien Ahh !'' rit-elle avec fierté

'' Mais question ? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à revenir, quand tu as poursuivis le dernier survivant des assassins, normalement tu aurais mit six minutes pour revenir, mais j'avais calculé que t'es revenu trente minutes plus tard'' commenta Najenda en plissant les yeux faisant pâlir Leone de façon comique.

'' Euh, j'ai beaucoup trébuché pendant le retour et au lieux de revenir vite, j'ai préférée marcher à pieds. (rire)'' dit-elle en essayant de mentir

'' Leone ?'' demanda Akame en plissant les yeux

'' Oui ?''

'' Tu ne cacherai pas quelque chose ?''

'' Mais c'est ridicule, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Akame ?''

'' Tu transpires !'' dit-elle simplement. Leone transpirait évidement beaucoup, pas étonnant car tous ses camarades et sa patronne, la regardait avec un visage intimidant

'' Qu'est ce que tu caches Leone ?'' demanda Tatsumi un peu plus amical

Dehors, James fouillait toujours le cabanon d'entraînement et toucha avec ces griffes toute accessoire qui l'intéressait. Alors qu'il examina quelque bâton d'entraînement et essaya même d'en prendre un entre ces griffes. Bien sûr dans sa tête, il se demandait de ce que c'était, après avoir vécu pendant longtemps dans son manoir, il ne connaissait rien au situation actuel de l'empire, et il savait, qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir.

Il posa délicatement le bâton contre le mur du cabanon et il se retourna ensuite vers un placard qui était fermé à clé. Il s'approcha délicatement du placard et ouvrit la serrure avec ces griffes et soudain des tonnes d'affaires entasser tomba sur lui, le faisant écrouler par terre sous la vague d'affaires qui était tomber sur lui.

Le bruit, à raisonner à l'extérieur bien assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendent de l'intérieur. Le bruit avait fait tressaillir les membres de Night Raid.

'' Qu'est ce que c'était ?'' demanda Tatsumi en écarquillant les yeux

'' _MERDE JE LUI AVAIS DIT DE RESTER TRANQUILLE !_ '' cria Leone dans sa tête

'' C'était quoi ?'' demanda Akame avec un regard ferme.

'' (rire) non rien c'est juste mon ventre qui gargouille, je crois qu'il est affamée.'' dit-elle en riant quand soudain le ventre de Akame cria famine lui aussi.

'' Ta raison, j'ai grave la dalle, je vais faire de la viande ce soir, tu viens m'aider Tatsumi !'' cria-t-elle en panique en courant vers la cuisine.

'' Irrécupérable, j'arrive !'' dit-il en lui courant après.

'' Bonne idée, d'ailleurs les autres vont arriver dans la soirée'' dit Najenda en les suivants, à la cuisine.

Leone lâcha un soupir de soulagement et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer si elle était seule. Elle se dirigea à l'entrée seulement pour remarquer que James n'était pas là.

'' James !'' appela-t-elle, elle commença a paniquer et décida de se lancer à sa recherche. Elle commença par la cour d'entraînement. Elle tourna la tête en regardant autour d'elle en étant encore dans la panique. Elle entendit soudain des bruits d'objet dans le cabanon. En y entrant, elle cria de façon comique en voyant James étouffé sous les tas d'épouvantail d'entraînement.

'' Oh seigneur, qu'est ce que t'as fait, je t'ai dit de rester tranquille.'' dit-elle calmement en sortant James de là en le portant par les bras.

'' Je suis désolé !'' s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête

'' Voyons ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que tu sois si curieux, mais sache que si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serai triste'' dit-elle en mettant une main sur son épaule.

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

'' Hmph quelle question insensé voyons. Tout simplement parce que nous sommes amis n'est ce pas ?'' demanda Leone avec un doux sourire

'' Amis ?'' demanda-t-il extrêmement confus

'' Bien sûr, tu vas voir tu vas te sentir bien ici'' dit-elle en le tirant par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur du repaire.

Une fois entrer à l'intérieur, Leone marchait à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds alors que James lui marchait normalement.

'' Bon James, je vais te cacher quelque part parce que je ne peux pas te présenter aux autres'' dit-elle en se retournant vers lui

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Ben...Tu vois..euh..enfin ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, allez suis-moi'' dit-elle en se remettant en marche avec James dans ses pattes.

Les couloirs du repaires étaient assez long et regorgeait de nombreuse pièce utile ou inutile. James se demandait si il savait se retrouver avec toutes ces portes. Leone arriva devant la porte de sa chambre.

'' Tu vas te cacher ici ! Je t'emmènerai ta part du dîner plus tard'' dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée

'' Leone !'' appela Akame en attirant son attention. Leone lançant un cri de façon comique et par éclair elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa James à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte et se tenu sur la porte de façon naturel.

'' Alors Akame, qu'est ce qui en est du dîner ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire forcée.

'' Bientôt prêts, Tatsumi s'en sort assez bien pour l'instant mais fallait que je te demande un trucs'' dit-elle

'' Bien sûr quoi ?'' demanda Leone

'' Est ce que je pourrai passer la nuit dans ta chambre, parce que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois ?'' demanda l'épéiste aux yeux rouge en se tortillant.

Leone pâlit rien qu'en se souvenant de ce qui c'est passer. En faites, il eut une bagarre et le plancher de la chambre de Akame fut casser en mille morceaux, alors elle ne pouvait plus dormir dans sa chambre jusqu'à se que l'un des hommes répare les dégâts.

'' _Merde sa veut dire que je ne peux pas cacher James dans ma chambre, pas grave j'improviserai_ '' se dit Leone dans la tête '' Bien sûr, Akame, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'éclater ce soir, entre fille'' dit-elle en lâchant un gros fous rire à la fin. Elle s'arrêta de rire par curiosité en voyant que la jeune fille la fixait avec un visage sans émotion.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda la féline inquiète.

'' Depuis que t'es rentrer ? T'est bizarre, t'es sûr que sa va ?'' demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle

'' (rire) mais oui je suis en pleine forme pas la peine de t'inquiéter'' dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Akame. Soudain elles entendent toute les deux un grand boum venant de la chambre de Leone

'' C'était quoi ?'' demanda Akame en fronçant les sourcils

'' Non, non, non ,non ce n'était rien, juste le plancher qui craque (rire) !'' ria Leone en se plaquant contre la porte.

Akame n'était pas très convaincu par l'explication de Leone. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de Leone et la fixa tout en fronçant les sourcils. Pour être franche, son visage effrayait Leone. Elle commença à transpirer avec un sourire mal à l'aise. Quand soudain elle fut sauvé de justesse.

'' VIANDE EST SERVIT !'' la voix de Tatsumi raisonna dans les couloirs.

Akame sursauta de joie avec de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche et courut à toute vitesse en cuisine

'' VIANDE !'' elle cria criant un écho dans les couloirs. La féline soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

'' Qu'est ce que t'as fabriqué ?'' demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir James sur le sol ligoter par des rideaux en train d'essayer de ce libérer. Elle sentit soudain dans son être, une envie de rigoler, mais elle essaya à tout pris de garder la bouche fermée. Pouvant plus se retenir, elle éclata de rire et tomba par terre en se roulant sur elle même.

'' Pourquoi, tu rigoles ?'' demanda James avec un regard impassible

'' (soupir) (soupir), D..(rire)..désolé, mais c'était tellement maladroit, tu veux que je te libére ?'' demanda Leone en respirant fortement

'' Non merci, c'est gentil !'' remercia-t-il. Avec ces griffes il put déchirer les rideaux afin de se dégager. Il se releva en utilisant ces jambes et enleva les morceaux de rideau qui avait sur lui. Leone repris sa respiration et se releva et se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pouvait cacher le jeune homme.

'' Finalement je ne peux pas te cacher ici, alors je dois trouver un autre endroit. Un endroit où personne ne pourras te voir, comme un coffre, ou un placard.'' murmura-t-elle avec une main posée sur son menton. Elle huma silencieusement quand soudain elle eut une idée.

'' _Le placard de la chambre de Mine fera l'affaire_ '' pensa-t-elle

Elle prit James par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre et en arrivant dans le couloir, elle l'emmena vers une autre chambre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre qui était plus décorer par rapport à la chambre de Leone, et disposait d'un énorme placard.

'' Voilà qui fera l'affaire !'' dit-elle. '' Mine ne m'en voudras pas que je te cache dans son placard, et ce n'est que temporaire pour que je puisse te trouver une meilleur cachette.'' dit-elle en sortant une chemise de nuit blanche du placard et le posa sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers James et le poussa afin de le faire entrer dans le placard

'' S'il te plaît, sois sage, tu reste la dedans, je viendrai t'apporter le dîner plus tard ?'' dit-elle chaleureusement en tenant la porte du placard. James entra dedans et hocha la tête en réponse. '' T'es mignon, allez à plus tard, ne bouge pas'' dit-elle en fermant délicatement la porte du placard.

A toute vitesse, elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise en posant ses jambes sur la table et en se versant un verre de vin.

'' Pff, sacré journée j'ai bien mérité de prendre une pause'' dit-elle en sirotant son vin.

'' Demain, ne va certainement pas être de tout repos, parce que si on découvre qu'elle entourage du premier ministre nous a envoyer ces assassins, alors on devra s'en occuper le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il envoi d'autre assassins à nos trousse.'' expliqua Najenda en prenant une aspiration de sa cigarette.

'' Plus vite on se débarrassera de lui et plus, on sera certains que personne ne risquent de découvrir la localisation de notre repaire, et franchement si on a toujours pas trouver qui c'est, alors on aura toujours une meute, d'assassin ou de chasseurs de primes à nos trousses'' dit cette fois Tatsumi avec fermeté.

'' Attention c'est chauds'' prévenu Akame en portant dans ses mains, un grande plat de gigot ainsi qu'une marmite de fruit équilibrée

Tous avait l'eau à la bouche. Leone se sentait désolé pour James, car elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de pare pour lui, puisque Akame est une grosse morfale de viande

'' Toujours aussi bonne en cuisine. Tu perds pas la main Akame !'' félicita Najenda avec un sourire

'' Je vous remercie boss !'' remercia Akame en s'inclinant

'' ON EST RENTRER!'' crièrent plusieurs voix faisant éruption dans la cuisine. Tous se retournèrent pour voir trois des membres de Night Raid qui était partie pour un contrat durant toute une journée.

L'une d'elle était une jeune femme de taille normale dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux violet long descendant jusqu'au omoplate, elle avait aussi des yeux violet portant une paire de lunette noir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette avec un décolleté, des collants et des bottes blanches. Dans son dos, elle avait une sorte de grande paire de ciseau rangé dans un fourreau. Cette fille s'appelait Sheele et c'était la propriétaire du Teigu appeler Extase.

La deuxième personne était un jeune homme à peut prêt du même âge que Tatsumi. Il avait des cheveux verts courts et des lunettes rouges sur la tête. Il portait une longue veste verte avec une capuche cerclée de fourrure sur un tee-shirt blanc à col rouge et un jean bleu. Il portait aussi des bottes marrons et avait des sortes de gants aux mains. Cette personne était Lubbock, le propriétaire du Teigu appeler Cross-Tail

La dernière personne à entrer était un grand homme musclé âgé d'une vingtaine d'année avec des yeux bleue et des cheveux noirs coiffées en banane en forme de cœur. Il portait un tee-shirt noir avec des épaulettes et un plastron vert foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc et des bottes noirs. Cette personne n'était autre que Bulat, aussi appeler Bulat le tueur de 100 hommes, possesseur du Teigu, Incursio.

'' Tiens content de vous voir sain et sauf'' dit Leone avec un sourire

'' Vous arrivez pile poil à temps, pour le dîner'' dit Akame

'' Je sens qu'on va tous se régaler ce soir, après la journée qu'on a passer'' dit Bulat en s'étirant les membres avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Tatsumi.

'' Tiens, au faite, elle est où Mine ?'' demanda Tatsumi

'' Elle a déchiré sa robe pendant le trajet, alors elle est monter dans sa chambre pour en porter une autre'' dit Sheele avec un visage endormie.

'' Celle là alors'' grogna Tatsumi. Personne n'avait remarquer que Leone était devenu pâle en écarquillant les yeux.

'' _Oh non, si jamais elle ouvre le placard, elle va avoir une drôle de surprise en voyant de qu'i l'intérieur, pourvu qu'elle ne le voit pas_ '' pria-t-elle dans sa tête en restant silencieuse.

Dans les couloirs, une jeune fille se dirigea vers sa chambre en soufflant de rage. Cette jeune fille avait la peaux pâle, elle avait les yeux rose et de longs cheveux de même couleur qu'elle avait coiffée en deux grande couette lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille et était soutenus par des rubans clairs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose se terminant en dentelle, des collants noirs et des chaussures également rose. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Mine et c'était la propriétaire du Teigu, nommer Pumpkin. Elle la transportait justement dans une mallette qu'elle portait sur son épaule.

'' Saleté de Lubbock, il y avait plusieurs moyen pour rentrer, et lui il prends le chemin infesté de racine épineuse, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi abruti'' dit-elle en colère toute en marchant dans les couloirs. Sa robe était déchiré au niveau des épaules et sur les hanches.

Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur. James qui se tenait dans le placard, l'entendit arriver et s'enfonça plus au fond derrière les robes afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, au cas où elle ouvrirait le placard.

En entrant, Mine posa la mallette de Pumpkin sur le lit et ouvrit le placard en regardant qu'elle robe elle pouvait mettre. James ne disait pas un mot en restant calme. Il aperçut une belle robe, et sans quelle se doute de quelque chose, il lui passa la robe à l'aide d'une de ces griffes. Elle aperçu la robe et lâcha un sourire

'' Ah merci'' dit-elle en prenant la robe. Elle se tourna de dos aux placard prêt à retirer sa robe quand soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux dans la réalisation.

'' Merci ?'' demanda-t-elle en se retournant lentement vers le placard, avec les yeux écarquillé faisant un bruit de porte qui grinçait fortement de façon comique. Une fois retourné, elle vit James dans la placard qui se tenait dedans avec un regard impassible tout en pliant les poignées vers le bas.

'' AHHAHHHAHHA !'' cria-t-elle complètement effrayé, effrayant d'ailleurs James qui sortit du placard à toute vitesse et Mine prit sa mallette et sortit de sa chambre. En sortant, elle saisie Pumpkin et commença à viser l'entrer de sa chambre de panique attendant que James sortent de la chambre pour le descendre. James ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre, il se tenait prêts du lit hors de la porter du viseur de Pumpkin, en tirant un visage de culpabilité.

Leone arriva à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Mine, et écarquilla les yeux de voir cette dernière positionner devant la porte de sa chambre près à tirer. Mine tourna la tête vers Leone en respirant étroitement.

'' IL Y A QUELQU'UN DANS MA CHAMBRE, VA VOIR !'' cria-t-elle

'' Voyons calme-toi ce n'est rien, c'est juste'' essaya de rassurer Leone

'' C'est juste quoi ?'' demanda une voix plutôt ferme venant de derrière elle. Leone fut pétrifier de façon comique et se retourna voyant tous les membres de Night Raid. Najenda, Akame et Tatsumi fronçait les sourcils alors que les autres tiraient un visage de curiosité.

'' VOYONS C'EST UN ASSASSIN, IL A ESSAYER DE ME TUER !'' cria Mine une nouvelle fois de façon incontrôlable, avant que Akame et Sheele se dirigèrent vers elle afin de la calmer

'' Calme-toi Mine ! Leone tu peux nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ?'' demanda Akame avec fermeté. Leone essayait une nouvelle fois de trouver une solution afin de sortir de ce pétrin mais cette fois, c'était sans espoirs, car dès à présent tout le monde était aux courant qu'elle cachait belle et bien quelque chose à tous. Elle soupira et pénétra dans la chambre et vit James debout prêt du lit en tremblant de peur.

'' Viens avec moi'' lui dit-elle et sortit de la chambre. Elle écarta ensuite les bras de façon défensive devant la porte avec un expression un peu plus ferme avec Mine qui continuait encore à crier avec Akame et Sheele qui faisait tous pour la calmer.

'' Je vous préviens, si vous lui faîtes du mal, je vous pardonnerai pas'' prévenu-t-elle

'' De qui tu parles ?'' demanda Lubbock par curiosité. Quand James sortit soudain de la chambre, encore secouée en enjambant une marche rapide, et une fois sortit il prit la direction de droite du couloir avant de se faire attraper le bras par Leone. Quand il fut sortit, Mine hurla encore plus fort et chargea Pumpkin afin de tirer.

Leone écarquilla les yeux, en voyant Mine prêt à tirer dans la panique. Elle tira avec son arme, un grand rayon lasers. Leone et James eurent le temps de se mettre hors de porter de son tire et le laser entra dans sa chambre et avait démoli le mur extérieur, laissant un énorme trou dans le mur de la chambre.

Une fois, le tire arrêter, Mine respira lourdement afin de se calmer.

'' Calmer ?'' demanda Akame avec un visage impassible.

'' Oui'' dit-elle simplement.

Leone tenait fermement James dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement et pris le menton de James afin que leurs regard se croisent. Elle lui donna un beau sourire afin d'essayer de le rassurer car se dernier tremblait comme une feuille.

'' Ça va ?'' demanda-t-elle. Il répondit en hochant simplement la tête. Soudain par surprise, la tête de Leone fut compresser par le bras métallique de Najenda et avait comme une expression ferme écrit sur son visage. '' AIL AIL AIL AIL !'' cria Leone dans la douleur

'' Tu nous dois des explication, tu vas venir avec moi !'' dit-elle fermement en la traînant avec elle. Elle fut suivi par Sheele, Akame et Mine. '' Quand à vous les garçons, garder un œil sur lui'' continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt James.

Les trois garçon regardèrent James en fronçant les sourcils, alors que ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille.

James fut amener en cuisine et fut assis à une chaise. Alors que les trois garçon était assis sur des places à peine plus éloignées de lui. Un silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes, James avait la tête baisser et ne disais pas un mot, alors que les trois garçon, le regardaient fixement. Comme personne n'avait l'air de vouloir parler. Bulat fit le premier pas

'' Qui es-tu ?'' demanda-t-il. James ne répondit rien. '' D'où viens-tu ?'' demanda-t-il encore une fois sans avoir de réponse. Lubbock regarda James attentivement et remarqua qu'il tremblait beaucoup et avait un visage de culpabilité. Il tilta le problème et décida de l'aborder à sa manière.

'' Voyons, les mecs, vous vous y prenez mal, laissez moi faire !'' murmura-t-il à Tatsumi et Bulat. Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha prêt de James se tenant à côté de lui en restant debout.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Elles te rendent nerveuse hein ? Elles sont peut être belle et sexy à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur elles sont toutes toquées.'' dit-il en sortant un gobelet et versa ensuite une boisson à l'intérieur '' Tiens bois, sa te donneras du cœur'' continua-t-il

'' Qu'est ce que c'est ?'' demanda James par curiosité.

'' Du jus de Pamplemousse'' dit-il en finissant de verser le contenu dans le gobelet et le passa à James, et ensuite, il remplit son propre verre avec une autre boisson. James essaya de tenir le gobelet avec ces griffes, sans aucun succès.

'' Je sais pas ce qui leurs prends aux filles, mais à un certains âges, elles se transforment à cause de leurs glandes à ce qui paraît, elle deviennent, pouf complètement cinglée mais c'est ce qui fait tous leurs charmes'' dit-il de façon pervers

'' Glande ?'' demanda James

'' Leurs glandes oui, et pourtant je me demande comment un type comme toi à réussi à intéresser Leone !'' cria-t-il de façon comique en donnant une paille en bambou à James.

'' C'est surprenant, je pensais pas que Lubbock pouvait aussi bien entamer une conversation avec un inconnue, même si le sujet est personnelle'' murmura Tatsumi dans l'oreille de Bulat , recevant un hochement de tête du grand homme.

James aspira le contenu du gobelet avec la paille et Lubbock avala le contenu de son verre, mais dans le sien s'était du vin. James finit de boire le contenu, et lentement, il leva la tête vers Lubbock. En un rien de temps, il avait le blanc des yeux de couleur rouge et sa peaux commença à devenir violette toute en ayant la bouche entre-ouverte.

'' C'est bon pas vrai ?'' demanda Lubbock en posant son verre sur la table.

Pendant ce temps, Leone venait de finir d'expliquer sa rencontre avec James aux autres filles.

'' Je vois, alors tu l'as trouver tous seul dans un manoir abandonnée ?'' demanda Najenda

'' Oui, il n'y avait personne avec lui et il a du se sentir tellement seul que j'ai préférer l'emmener avec moi'' dit Leone d'un ton sincère.

'' MAIS ENFIN QU'EST CE QUI TA PRIS D'AMENER CETTE CHOSE ICI !'' cria Mine en colère de façon comique

'' Mais enfin, sa aurait été cruel de ma part de le laisser tous seul, à ma place vous auriez fait pareil'' dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

'' Mais pourquoi l'as-tu pas dit plutôt ?'' demanda Akame avec inquiétude

'' J'avais peur qu'elle l'envoie loin d'ici dans un des camps de l'armée révolutionnaire, ce pauvre n'allait pas s'en sortir sans moi.'' expliqua Leone en pointant du doigts son patron

'' Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça, qu'il soit pas un assassin, ou pas un combattant, j'aurai accepter qu'il reste ici quand même''

'' Alors ça veut dire ?'' demanda Leone avec joie.

'' Oui, il pourra rester ici avec nous, faudra juste que tu lui trouve une occupation car il ne pourra pas nous accompagner pendant les missions, ce serait trop risquer pour lui'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' OH JE VOUS REMERCIE BOSS, VOUS LUI RENDEZ UN GRAND SERVICE !'' cria-t-elle de joie avant d'entendre un souffle de Mine.

'' Mais pourquoi cette chose doit rester ici, il m'a attaquer je vous rappelle''

'' C'est plutôt toi qui l'a attaqué, ce n'est pas de ça faute, si il est comme il est. Est un peu pitié de lui'' conseilla Leone fermement à la tireuse d'élite.

'' Oui j'ai pitié de lui Leone'' répondit Mine avec moquerie.

'' Alors essaye d'être un peu plus accueillante, allons venez, allons lui serez la main'' dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

'' Lui serrer la main ?'' demanda Mine choquée

'' Enfin c'est une façon de parler, ben quoi après tout tu lui as fait une peur atroce'' lui reprocha Leone

'' Ah ! Parce que c'est moi qui lui est fait une peur atroce ?'' se moqua Mine.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin que les autres puissent rencontrer James.

Une fois entrer dans la cuisine, Leone attira l'attention de James qui était immobile sur sa chaise en ayant la tête baisser cachant son visage

'' Coucou, James, bonne nouvelle tu vas pouvoir rester ici'' annonça-t-elle faisant recracher la boisson des garçons.

'' Quoi ?'' demandèrent les garçons en même temps.

'' Eh oui. Les amis et boss, je vous présente James ! James je te présente Akame'' dit-elle en désignant l'épéiste aux cheveux noir

'' Enchanté !'' dit-elle avec un sourire en s'inclinant.

'' Elle, c'est Sheele'' présenta Leone en désignant la fille à lunettes.

'' Heureux de te connaître, chers James'' dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

'' Cette fille pourrie à la moelle qui ta fait peur c'est Mine'' dit-elle en désignant la snipeuse qui faisait la moue avec les bras croisées

'' Salut...HE DIS DONC TOI !'' cria-t-elle sur Leone à cause de la remarque qu'elle lui a fait.

'' L'homme grand hyper virile c'est Bulat'' dit-elle désignant l'homme musclé

'' Enchanté, tu pourras m'appeler Aniki ou Handsome !'' dit-il en donnant un signe de pouce à James

'' Fait attention, il est homo'' murmura-t-elle tous doucement

'' Arrête, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise le pauvre'' dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une rougeur

'' Celui-ci est nouveau ici, tout comme toi, je te présente Tatsumi'' dit-elle en désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

'' J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre nous deux mec'' dit-il avec joie

'' L'autre à côté de toi, c'est Lubbock'' dit-elle en désignant le garçon aux cheveux vert qui avait un regard ennuyer sur son visage

'' Hum'' dit-il simplement

'' Et enfin, je te présente celle qui sera ton supérieur pendant tous ton temps avec nous'' dit-elle en désignant Najenda. Elle prit une aspiration de sa cigarette et marcha vers James avec le sourire.

'' Je m'appelle Najenda, mais tu peux m'appeler boss, puisque c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle, ici t'es chez Night Raid, bienvenu chez nous, James !'' souhaita-t-elle en lui tendant son bras métallique.

James se leva lentement de sa chaise en regardant ses nouveaux amis toute en bégayant avec sa paille en bambou dans la bouche. Il avait la peau toute violette comme si il était malade.

'' Sa va ? T'es tous violet ?'' demanda Najenda mal à l'aise par la tête que tirait James.

'' Je ne sais pas, il est comme ça depuis que Lubbock lui a servit un verre'' répondit Tatsumi

'' Un verre de quoi ?'' demanda Leone en regardant Lubbock

'' Un verre de jus de pamplemousse'' répondit-il en gardant toujours son air ennuyer. Et tendit la bouteille. Akame prit la bouteille et l'examina et prit une gorgée de la bouteille. Et remua les lèvres en examinant le goût.

'' Pourtant il est bon, je vois pas le problème'' dit-elle quand soudain elle eut une illumination dans son esprits. '' Je vois qu'une seule explication. IL EST ALLERGIQUE AUX AGRUMES !'' hurla-t-elle d'un ton dramatique faisant sursauter tout le monde qui lancèrent des cris, quand soudain James tomba raide sur le sol, dans l'incapacité de respirer.

Après plusieurs minutes, James avait retrouver sa respiration et put à nouveau respirer. A partir, de maintenant, les membres de Night Raid savaient qu'il ne fallait pas donner des fruits de types agrumes à leur nouvelle arrivant.

A présent c'était l'heure du dîner, ils pouvaient enfin dévorer l'énorme gigot qu'avait préparer Akame avec l'aide de Tatsumi. Chacun s'installèrent à sa place et James était assis entre Leone et Tatsumi.

Tous se servirent d'un verre de saké et fêtèrent la bienvenu à James. Qui le ravirait grandement.

'' Merci tout le monde'' remercia-t-il en souriant

Le gigot fut servi à chacun et après plusieurs minute, James essaya de prendre ces bâtons entre ces doigts, mais il eut soudain une idée, que Leone lui avait conseiller d'ailleurs. Il se servit de ces griffes comme couteau et comme fourchette et ce mit à manger sa part entière à une vitesse affamante.

Les autres, le regardait avec des regards surpris et confus, stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle James mangeait chacune des assiettes qu'il réclamait.

'' Le pauvre sa doit faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas manger'' marmonna Sheele en ayant pitié pour James

'' Je dirai plutôt des mois'' corrigea Mine en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Encore s'il vous plaît !'' réclama James en tendant son assiette avec ses griffes. Akame lança un petit rire avant de répondre.

'' Désolé mais tu as déjà tout manger, il ne reste plus rien''

James reposa son assiettes sur la table et soupira en étant déçu

'' Je vous jure, James va devenir exactement comme Akame quand il s'agit de nourriture'' marmonna Mine aux autres, qui hochèrent tous la tête dans l'affirmation.

A présent, il était très tard dans la soirée et chacun regagna sa chambre, sauf Mine qui coucha dans la chambre de Sheele et Akame qui dormait avec Leone comme convenu. James quand à lui, il fut installer dans une vieille chambre qui n'avait pas été occupé depuis longtemps. James s'y installa et put mettre ces vêtements pour la nuit sans l'aide de personne . Leone lui rendit une petite visite avant d'aller à son tour se coucher.

'' Tu vas pouvoir dormir, je sais que tous sa doit te paraître étrange mais tu te sentiras bientôt comme chez toi'' dit-elle en couvrant James qui ne pouvait pas à cause de ces griffes tranchantes. James lui donna un sourire

'' Bonne nuit'' souhaita-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre

'' Bonne nuit'' répondit-il en mettant ses bras sous la couette

James avait dés à présent un tout nouveau foyer, mais comment réagiras-t-il quand il apprendra le lendemain, que ces amis sont des assassins aux service d'une armée rebelles, et comment réagira-t-il quand il apprendra que le nouvelle environnement dans lequel il viens de pénétrer est totalement pourries. Pourras-t-il surmonter cette épreuve ? Survivre dans un royaume, ou les règles sont totalement absurde et que l'égalité entre tout être de chair n'est pas présente ?.

* * *

 **C'était le tout premier chapitre, j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait les membres de Night Raid un peu trop OC. Sachez que certaines information seront révéler dans les chapitres prochains. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, sa me ferait tellement plaisir, je ne sais pas quand je mettrai à jours, parce que je dois continuer à écrire pour un autre projet, mais je vous donnerai le prochain chapitre de cette histoire le plus rapidement possible. A bientôt tous le monde.**


	2. La Capitale

**Salut Internet comment va ? On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de Akame ga Kill : James aux mains tranchantes. Désolé du retard, c'est que franchement en ce moment je manque d'inspiration et j'ai travailler sur mes autres fanfiction avant de commencer un nouveau de celle-ci.**

 **Au faîte pour ceux qui ce demande à quelle moment sa c'est déroulé le début du précédent chapitre, c'est juste après la fin de l'épisode deux. Des assassins étaient venu et avait trouver le repaire de Night Raid alors pendant ce chapitre je vais rajouter un événement qui ce passe juste avant l'épisode 3 et après l'histoire prendra la même tournure que dans l'anime et le manga avec quelque changement.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La Capitale

C'était le lendemain matin, après que Leone est ramené James à leur base et qu'on lui souhaita la bienvenu. Pour l'instant, alors que le soleil venait de ce lever, James était toujours coucher dans son lit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se souvenu tout de suite qu'il n'était plus dans son manoir délabrer, mais dans un repaire secret avec ces tous nouveaux amis. Alors le toit délabré qu'il voyait toujours après son réveil n'allait plus être le même, maintenant c'était un toit entretenu et bien fixé.

Il enleva ses bras de ces couvertures pour les mettre à l'extérieur d'eux. Il bailla un grand coup, et sortit ces jambes du lit et se leva lentement de son lit. Sa chambre était une vieille pièce avec un planché qui grinçait, une vieille bibliothèque avec de vieux livres s'y trouvait également. Il y avait qu'une seule fenêtre qui donnait de l'extérieur.

James se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers ses vêtements qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Il les fit tomber par terre avec ces griffes et enleva ensuite son pantalon de pyjama afin de mettre son pantalon en caoutchouc, il eut du souci à cause de ses griffes mais pour le pantalon sa à été un succès, restait maintenant plus que le haut. Avec ces griffes, il prit une de ses manches afin de pouvoir mettre l'autre bras à l'intérieur de son haut et d'enlever son autre bras depuis l'intérieur en utilisant l'autre. Une fois fait, il leva ses bras en l'air afin d'enlever son haut et le jeta ensuite par terre et prit ensuite son maillot noir qui était par terre. Il leva ses bras en l'air afin de faire glisser son maillot et ensuite il plaça ses bras dans les manches mais malheureusement il était coincé il ne pouvait pas se servir de ces griffes afin de baisser son maillot plus bas. Il était coincée alors il faisait tous se qu'il pouvait pour résoudre le problème mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et en s'abaissant au niveau de la poignée, il essaya de l'ouvrir avec ces griffes. C'était une poignée simple et original alors il n'eut pas de souci pour l'ouvrir. Une fois sortit de sa chambre, il était dans les couloirs se sentant perdu, car il ne connaissait pas le repaire par cœur alors il savait qu'il pouvait s'y perdre facilement.

Alors qu'il était gênées par son maillot, et ne pouvant pas trop bouger les bras, il se contenta d'agités ses griffes devant lui. Il sentit soudain, quelqu'un marcher vers lui et se tourna ensuite à sa gauche pour voir Sheele sortir de sa chambre en ayant ces cheveux mal peigner en se frottant les yeux. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers James, elle mit ensuite ses lunettes autour de ces yeux pour voir enfin clair.

'' Bonjour James...Oh seigneur ! Ne veux-tu pas que je t'aide ?'' demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

'' Oui merci'' dit-il tranquillement. Sheele se dirigea à côté de lui et lui remit son maillot noir correctement.

'' Et voilà !'' dit-elle avec enthousiasme

'' Merci'' remercia-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il entra soudain dans sa chambre avec sa casquette bleu et noir entre ces griffes et Sheele le mit gentiment sur sa tête.

'' Je vois que ça va bien, comment était ta première nuit dans un vrai lit ? Leone m'a dit que tu devais dormir sur le plancher de ton manoir. Sa devait être difficile pour toi ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui, je n'ai jamais su ce que sa faisait de dormir dans un véritable lit. C'est plutôt agréable'' répondit-il la faisant glousser. Soudain elle tira un regard d'inquiétude en regardant le visage de James.

'' C'est quoi toute ces cicatrices sur ton visage ?'' demanda-t-elle en touchant avec ses mains toute les plaies sur son visage.

'' C'est ce qui arrive quand je ne fais pas bien attention'' répondit-il

'' Mon pauvre faudrait peut être que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, je crois avoir un produit qui peut cicatrisé les plaies'' dit-elle en lâchant un petit sourire

'' Ah ouais ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, aller viens on va rejoindre les autres'' dit-elle en prenant le bras de James pour le mener à la salle de réunion. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte.

'' Pourquoi viens-t-on dans cette pièce, on prends pas le petit-déjeuner ?'' demanda James confus

'' T'inquiète pas, Akame est la première à se lever le matin pour faire à manger. Quand elle aura fini, c'est à ce moment là qu'on pourra manger. C'est ici que je viens tous le temps, en attendant que ce soit prêt'' répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois entrer, James découvrit la grande salle de réunion du repaire. C'était une grande salle avec une cheminée, une énorme table se trouvait juste à l'entrer et le trône de Najenda se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand James et Sheele entrèrent dans la pièce, James fut surpris de voir son boss sur une chaise de la table en train de fumée.

'' Tiens ! Belle journée James'' souhaita-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de sa cigarette.

'' Bonjour Boss !'' souhaita-t-il en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant doucement dessus. Sheele s'est assis juste à côté de lui et pris un livre dans ces mains.

'' Alors comment as été ta première nuit ici ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé

'' Bien'' répondit-il avec timidité. James se mit à regarder autour de lui ne connaissant pas du tout la pièce où il se trouvait. Najenda remarqua cela, alors elle décida de lui expliquer.

'' Ceci est notre salle de réunion, on se réunit tout le temps ici pour que nous puissions faire un briefing sur les contrats qu'on nous demande d'accomplir.'' répondit-elle

'' Des contrats ?'' demanda James dans la confusion

'' Oui on peux appeler ça pour simplifié, des demandes.'' répondit Najenda

'' Des demandes, quelles sont ses demandes, ça à avoir avec votre groupe ?'' demanda James que Najenda et Sheele tiraient un regard bien plus sérieux

'' James ?'' demanda Najenda

'' Oui Boss ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Est ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Night Raid avant de te joindre à nous ?'' demanda-t-elle par curiosité

'' Non'' répondit-il avec un regard un peu plus confus. Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. S'était Lubbock dans ses vêtements habituel et qui lâcha un bâillement en passant par la porte.

'' Bonjour tous le monde !'' souhaita-t-il

'' Bonjour Lubbock'' souhaita James avec un sourire.

'' Content de voir que t'es en forme James, aux faîtes je suis navrée hier pour le jus de pamplemousse, je ne savais pas que tu étais allergique aux agrumes'' s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table.

'' Moi non plus je ne savais pas'' rigola James surprenant tout le monde. Najenda se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de James.

'' Je crois que...'' dit-elle que Lubbock et Sheele se mirent à la regarder avec un regard sérieux alors que James tirait un regard impassible. L'ancienne général joint ses mains entre eux prêt à raconter toute l'histoire.

'' Je crois que nous avons des révélations à te faire'' dit-elle surprenant James.

'' Notre groupe est un groupe d'assassin au service de l'Armée Révolutionnaire'' révéla-t-elle. James pencha la tête dans la confusion.

'' C'est qui ça l'Armée Révolutionnaire ?'' demanda-t-il. Les trois assassins se contentèrent d'écarquillées les yeux de façon comique.

'' Quoi ? T'es complètement largué ou quoi, t'es au courant de rien de ce qui se passe dans ce royaume ?'' demanda Lubbock en état de choc.

'' Non !'' répondit-il avec honnêteté. Najenda soupira et prit une nouvelle bouchée de sa cigarette.

'' Très bien, alors je te raconte tout depuis le début. Le royaume dont nous vivons est corrompu, pourries, et nous vivons dans un royaume qui marche qu'avec le trafique et la corruption. Tous ça durent depuis des décennies, depuis qu'un homme à succéder au rang de Premier Ministre. C'est celui qui a provoqué cela'' raconta-t-elle

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda James

'' Juste pour être fier de son rang et maintenant, il peut faire de ce qu'il veut du royaume. L'empereur n'est qu'un gamin, alors pour le Premier Ministre c'est un jeu d'enfant de le manipuler. A cause de lui, beaucoup de petit patelin souffre de famine et les plus riches du royaumes peuvent faire se qu'ils veulent des gens les plus pauvres. Afin de mettre fin à tout ceci, l'Armée Révolutionnaire fut créer. Elle est constituée de toutes personnes qui se sont rendu compte à quelle point le royaume est corrompu, également ceux qui on été sujet de chose atroces. Afin de faire diminuer les forces du royaumes, notre groupe fut créer. Nous nous occupons d'assassiner principalement tous les pires criminels qui profitent de cette corruption pour agir à leurs guises. Donc maintenant James, te rends tu comptes où tu as mis les pieds, on est recherché, des personnes veulent notre peaux. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es en danger comme nous, si il te trouve avec nous, il ne t'épargnerons aucunement, tu seras exécuter comme tous ceux qui s'oppose à la volonté du Premier Ministre '' mit-elle en garde avec fermeté.

James avait un regard impassible quand soudain, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou l'attirant dans une étreinte serrer. James tourna la tête pour voir que se n'était que Leone avec une expression vexée sur son visage

'' Arrêter de lui faire peur, vous aller l'inquiéter le pauvre'' dit-elle fermement en berçant la tête de James comme un bébé.

'' Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous. Vous êtes mes amis, alors peut importe la raison je refuse de vous laisser, je veux rester près de vous même si faut que je me fasse exécuter.'' répondit-il avec un regard impassible. Ce qu'il viens de dire faisait sourire Leone car elle était extrêmement toucher par sa gentillesse. Najenda, Lubbock et Sheele souriaient également à ça déclaration.

'' Au faîtes, sa veut dire quoi exécuter ?'' demanda-t-il. Les quatre assassins avaient un regard confus ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre

'' Euh..en faîtes ça veut dire, tuer quelqu'un par ordre de l'autorité'' répondit Sheele en essayant de simplifier son explication.

'' L'autorité ?..euh comme un roi ?'' demanda-t-il pas sûr de sa réponse

'' Oui ! Très bien, Jamesounet !'' chantonna Leone d'une façon joyeuse avec ses bras toujours enroulés autour du cou du jeune homme

'' Jamesounet ?'' demanda Lubbock dans la confusion

'' Oh je le taquine, et puis c'est jolie comme surnom'' marmonna-t-elle sous l'oreille de James.

'' Oui c'est jolie'' répondit Sheele avec un sourire. Bizarrement Lubbock se gratta la tête dans la nervosité tout en serrant les dents.

'' _Merde, il me pique la vedette, toutes les filles sont après lui maintenant !_ '' cria-t-il dans sa tête. Dans son esprit, James se sentait heureux d'être aimer par ces nouveaux amis. Il avait toujours vécu tous seul dans son manoir, alors ce moment fut le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Soudain son ventre ce mit à gargouiller. Leone sourit à James et lui tapota ensuite le ventre.

'' Je crois que notre gros bébé à faim'' dit-elle en l'étreignant toujours.

'' Leone arrête de le prendre pour un bébé, c'est pas chic'' dit Najenda en prenant une bouffé de sa cigarette.

'' Oh ! J'ai le droit quand même de le taquiner. Allez-viens on va manger'' dit-elle en aidant James à se lever et le prit ensuite par le bras afin de l'emmener en cuisine.

Les deux arrivèrent en cuisine suivit des autres et une nouvelle fois Akame avait fait un bon repas copieux pour James qui se régala et repris même une seconde assiette. Certains pensaient que à partir de maintenant fallait peut être doublé la quantité de provisions à se procurer parce que maintenant, ils ont deux glouton sous la main.

Juste après avoir manger, James avait décider de faire un tour dehors. Leone lui avait conseiller de faire le tour des lieux afin de connaître le repaire par cœur. Il avait décider en premier de commencer par faire le tour du repaire. Alors qu'il marchait prêt des bois juste à côté du repaire, il aperçut soudain aux loin, un Tatsumi attristé à genoux juste aux bords de la falaise assis devant deux tas de pierre posé l'une sur l'autre.

James était curieux de son comportement, alors il décida d'aller l'aborder.

'' Sa ne va pas ?'' demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Tatsumi se retourna vers lui avec un regard surpris

'' Oh c'est toi James ? Non sa va ne t'inquiète pas'' rassura-t-il

'' C'est quoi ces pierres posées là ?'' demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt ou plutôt de la griffe les deux petit tas de pierres posé l'une sur l'autre

'' C'est la tombe de mes deux amis'' répondit-il surprenant James

'' Qu'est ce qui leurs est arriver ?'' demanda-t-il assez horrifié par la nouvelle.

'' La famille de noble qui m'ont accueillis chez eux le jour où je suis arriver en ville, était en faîtes une famille de noble sans scrupules qui n'hésitait pas à amadouer les gens sans abri à venir chez eux et pour ensuite les droguer et les torturer. Sayo et Ieyasu ont été victimes de leurs saloperie et heureusement j'ai pu les venger, j'ai tué celle qui m'avait invité chez eux et qui les a torturer, alors que les autres s'était débarrasser des autres membres de la familles. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu les sauver et je ne les reverrai plus jamais'' raconta-t-il en lâchant quelque larmes en se remémorant ce qui s'était passer ce jour là

'' Les autres étaient là ?'' demanda James

'' Oui c'est le soir où je les ai connus et que j'ai été ramener à leur repaire afin que je me décide à devenir un assassin et intégrer Night Raid'' répondit Tatsumi

'' Tu as eu de la chance de les avoir rencontrer ce soir là'' dit James en baissant la tête

'' Enfin c'est surtout grande sœur qu'a voulu que je les rejoigne...'' dit-il avant de ce faire interrompre par James

'' C'est qui grande sœur ?'' demanda-t-il dans la confusion

'' C'est Leone'' répondit-il

'' Pourquoi vous l'appelez ainsi ?'' demanda James dans la confusion

'' Oh c'est parce que c'est la plus fêtard et la plus joyeuse d'entre nous et je sais pas mais quand on est près d'elle, nous les plus jeunes, on a tous envie de l'avoir pour sœur'' répondit-il en haussant les épaules. James devait avouer que quand il est près d'elle c'est ce qu'il ressens.

'' Je vois ce que tu ressens, je t'avoue que je ressens la même chose quand je suis avec elle'' répondit James gagnant un signe de tête de Tatsumi.

'' Quand tu dis venir en ville, tu veux dire que tu viens d'autre part ?'' demanda James dans la curiosité

'' Oui, je suis partit de mon village avec Sayo et Ieyasu parce que notre village souffre de pauvreté à cause des taxes versé par la Capitale, alors on avait décidé de devenir des soldats aux services de l'armée afin que l'on gagne assez d'argent pour sauver notre village de la famine. Mais comme tu le sais, j'ai vu que le royaume est complètement devenu pourri, alors j'ai abandonnée tous ça et j'ai choisis l'option de tuer ses salopards afin de toucher de l'argent des récompenses pour sauver mon village.'' expliqua Tatsumi avec un regard déterminé.

'' Bonne chance alors !'' dit James avec un clin d'œil, faisant sourire Tatsumi

'' Merci vieux'' remercia-t-il quand soudain, il se leva et se dirigea ensuite vers le repaire

'' Où-tu vas ?'' demanda James en essayant de le rattraper

'' Je dois aller m'entraîner avec Aniki, tu veux venir ?'' demanda Tatsumi à James qui répondit avec un hochement de tête.

'' Avec plaisir !'' répondit James en suivant le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns

Les deux allèrent à la cour d'entraînement où il y avait Bulat qui était en train de s'entraîner à faire des mouvements d'attaque surpuissant avec un bâton de bois en étant torse nu. En arrivant, James était impressionnées par la puissance de Bulat au maniement des armes.

Mais cette entraînement n'était pas pour James puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prendre d'armes en main. Tatsumi se dirigea ensuite vers le cabanon et prit une épée quelconque à l'intérieur, elle semblait être lourde parce que Tatsumi avait du mal à la soulever.

'' Tu te bats à l'épée ?'' demanda James

'' O-Oui'' répondit Tatsumi en utilisant toutes ces forces pour porter l'épée

'' Pourquoi t'en prends une lourde, prends-en plutôt une plus légère.'' lui conseilla James. Tatsumi se retourna vers lui avec un regard confus avant de lancer un rire.

'' C'est justement ça le but de l'entraînement, faut que j'apprenne à manier des armes plus lourdes, et c'est un bonne exercice pour développer ma force physique'' répondit Tatsumi. James se contenta de pencher la tête dans la confusion et s'écarta en laissant Tatsumi sortir du cabanon avec l'épée en main.

Tatsumi se positionna dehors, enleva son gilet et son t-shirt afin d'être torse nu et commença à faire des gestes verticales de l'épée, James était assez hypnotisé par les gestes de Tatsumi dans l'admiration. Alors qu'il se sentait joyeux, il sentit soudain Bulat mettre une main sur son épaule en lâchant un petit rire

'' On voit que tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un s'entraîner. Hein James ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Tu sais, quand on vit depuis longtemps dans un manoir, alors bien sûr que c'est nouveau pour moi'' répondit James

'' Et je t'assure si tu reste avec nous, tu vas voir des choses encore plus nouveau.'' répondit Bulat

'' Je sais Aniki'' répondit James avec un sourire

'' Pff, si j'avais pas ça à la place des doigts comme un humain ordinaire, je pourrai sûrement vous être plus utile '' dit James dans l'inquiétude en regardant ces griffes avec mépris

'' (rire) t'inquiète James, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton rôle un jour, mais pour l'instant tu ne peux pas devenir un assassin'' lui répondit Bulat en lui tapotant l'épaule

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Tu sais te battre ?'' demanda-t-il. James haussa les épaules.

'' Je sais pas'' répondit-il franchement

'' Tu pourrai tuer quelqu'un sans hésitation ?'' demanda-t-il. James haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules

'' Aniki, je ne sens plus mes bras'' dit Tatsumi en posant son épée sur le sol.

'' Quoi ? C'est parce que tu fais trop de mouvement inutiles'' répondit-il en marchant vers lui en laissant James les regarder. Tatsumi leva son épée en l'air et essaya de la maintenir en équilibre malgré son poids. Bulat lui tenait l'un de ses bras afin qu'il puisse tenir longtemps.

'' Concentre-toi, visualise tes action, tu auras deux fois plus d'endurance en te débarrassant de tes mouvements superflus'' conseilla-t-il

Alors que Bulat donnait encore des conseilles à Tatsumi, James décida de s'éloigner un peu et se positionna à côté d'un énorme buisson qui faisait sa taille. Il se tourna ensuite vers celui-ci et commença à couper certaines feuilles avec ces griffes acérée comme des lames de rasoir.

'' Ben dis-donc tous les hommes ont décidé de transpirer aujourd'hui ?'' demanda soudain une voix féminine

Les deux garçon se tournèrent vers la voix pour voir Leone se tenir sur la terrasse du repaire dans la cour.

'' Faut bien, si je veux devenir un peu plus fort'' répondit en posant son épée sur le sol.

'' Ouais mais fait attention à ce que Bulat ne te matte pas durant l'entraînement'' dit-elle avec amusement. Tatsumi commença à rougir de façon comique et s'éloigna vite de Bulat

'' Arrête s'il te plaît'' supplia Bulat en étant gênée

'' (rire) Ah c'est bon je vous taquine'' dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

'' Ben la prochaine fois ne refait pas une blague comme ça'' lui conseilla Tatsumi de façon comique avec le visage tout rouge.

'' Eh pourquoi pas, après tout tu as vu la tête que t'as fait, ça fait marrer tout le monde'' dit soudain une autre voix féminine, ils se retournèrent pour voir Mine se tenant dans la cour d'entraînement avec un regard amusé tout en ayant les mains sur ses hanches.

'' Qu'est ce que t'as dit saleté !'' cria Tatsumi en courant vers elle avec un regard furieux de façon comique

Les deux commençait à se chamailler bruyamment avec chacun qui faisait des reproches sur l'autre. James cessa pendant quelque secondes de se qu'il était en train de faire et lâcha un regard confus en voyant Mine et Tatsumi se chamailler.

'' Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à ce disputer'' demanda-t-il à Leone

'' Depuis que Tatsumi est arriver ici, Mine n'arrête pas de se moquer de lui, mais elle est comme ça avec tout le monde'' répondit-elle

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' C'est juste qu'elle est d'un caractère bien trempé mais une fois qu'on apprends à la connaître un peu mieux, on découvre qu'elle peut être quelqu'un d'attentionné'' répondit Leone en regardant les deux assassins se chamailler.

Après avoir entendu l'explication de Leone, James fixa Mine et se souvenu de quand elle a essayé de le tuer la veille. Il se dit à l'instant dans sa tête que à l'avenir, il essaiera de ne pas lui chercher des embrouilles. Il ne voulait pas se recevoir un autre tir de Pumpkin en plein dans le mille.

Il déglutit rien qu'en pensant à ce qui se passerait si s'était le cas. Pour ne pas y penser, il se remit à tailler le buisson avec ces griffes.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver dans la cours d'entraînement. C'était Najenda qui était partit dans les bois juste après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner. Afin d'obtenir les infos qu'on récupéré l'Armée Révolutionnaire à propos des assassins qui avait été envoyer pour trouver le repaire de Night Raid durant la veille.

'' Boss vous êtes de retour ?'' demanda Tatsumi assez surpris

'' Oui, rassemblez tous le monde, on prépare une opération pour ce soir.'' dit-elle avec un regard ferme

Comme convenu, tout le monde s'était réunit dans la cour d'entraînement. Ils tiraient tous un regard sérieux en attendant les explications du boss, James quand à lui ne participait pas aux rassemblements, puisqu'il ne participait pas aux mission d'assassinat de ces amis, alors pendant ce temps, il était toujours en train de tailler le buisson.

'' J'ai reçu par un des messagers de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, les informations sur celui qui nous a envoyer cette bande d'assassin afin d'obtenir nos tête mais aussi pour pouvoir révéler à l'Armée Impériale, l'emplacement de notre base. Le responsable est un des neveux éloignée du Premier Ministre, Yajeel'' expliqua-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de sa cigarette.

'' Il est chef dans un quartier de la Capitale, qui est réputée pour être le quartier mafieux de la ville. Il nous a été révéler que Yajeel fait beaucoup de trafic d'armes et de drogues avec les assassins mafieux ou les voyous du quartier. Ce trafic lui à permit de se faire un nom dans ce quartier de la Capitale, qui lui a valut que beaucoup d'assassin où de voyous décident de travailler sous ces ordres comme des cabots. Il est devenu une personnalité dangereuse et apparemment tous le monde le craignent.'' continua-t-elle

'' Raison de plus pour l'éliminer sur le champs'' dit Akame en croisant les bras et les sourcils froncé

'' Mais attendez, si il nous a envoyer des assassins pour nous attaquer la veille, alors ça veut dire qu'il avait déjà trouver notre repaire depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi il n'a pas déjà prévenu l'Armée Impériale dans ce cas ?'' demanda Lubbock dans la confusion

'' Yajeel aurait put, mais on dirait qu'il a l'intention de nous éliminer à lui tout seul'' répondit Najenda

'' Pff encore un crétin qui veut que le mérite n'en revienne qu'à lui'' souffla Mine de frustration

'' J'ai entendu dire que ce type avait allié plusieurs gang d'assassin de l'Armée impériale ainsi que des voyou de la rue qui sont payés pour escroquer les plus pauvres habitant de la capitale'' annonça Bulat avec les bras croisés. Tatsumi serra les poings de frustration.

'' Ce type est une ordure de la pire espèce ! Notre monde de paix n'aura pas besoin d'un type comme lui'' grogna-t-il

'' Vous en faîtes pas, on aura sa tête ce soir. Mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde !'' avertit Najenda

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda Tatsumi surpris

'' Malgré son énorme réseau, il possède une garde rapproché composé de trois escouades. La première est composé d'assassin impériale, avec comme chef, le second de Yajeel lui même, un dénommée Kent. La seconde escouade est composé de sabreurs expérimenter avec pour chef Zor. Et enfin, la dernière escouade, celle des tireurs d'élite commander par un ancien chasseurs de primes, Abdoula. Ces trois escouades sont composés d'une centaines d'homme qui patrouillent toutes les nuits afin de garantir la sécurité de leurs patrons, si vous devez vous battre contre eux, sachez que vous allez avoir des difficultés pour les abattre, mais bon c'est pas une organisation d'une centaines de soldats qui va faire flancher Night Raid. N'est ce pas ?'' demanda-t-elle gagnant des signes de tête de tout le monde.

'' Oui, l'Armée Révolutionnaire compte sur nous pour s'en débarrasser et puis on a pas peur'' dit Akame avec détermination.

'' Ouais et puis une centaine de pions à fracasser se sera hyper amusant'' dit Leone avec enthousiasme en faisant craquer ces doigts

'' Attention Leone, ne perds pas de temps à t'amuser avec tes victimes. Tu te rappelles de l'avertissement que je t'ai donner l'autre fois'' dit Najenda d'un air sinistre en faisant craquer les doigts de son bras mécanique. Leone se raidit de façon comique et hocha la tête en ayant le tain pâle

'' Le bleu aussi, risque de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues'' dit Mine en tirant un sourire moqueur à Tatsumi

'' Tu sais vraiment ouvrir ta bouche pour dire que des conneries, comme les pimbêches de ton espèce'' insulta Tatsumi frustrée de façon comique

'' QU'EST CE QUE T'A DIT MISÉRABLE !'' cria-t-elle à lui. Les autres soupirèrent d'agacement de les entendre encore se chamailler, une fois de plus. Les autres avaient la tête baissés en tirant un regard ennuyer en entendant toujours leurs chamaillerie. Sheele était la seule à ne pas être ennuyé, alors qu'elle regardait les deux ce disputer, elle tourna la tête vers James et écarquilla les yeux en voyant de ce qu'elle voyait.

'' Je n'en crois pas mes yeux'' murmura-t-elle. Elle réussit seulement d'obtenir l'attention de Lubbock qui se retourna vers elle et en voyant qu'elle regardait dans une autre direction, il se contenta de regarder dans le même sens qu'elle et écarquilla les yeux à son tour en étant bouche bée.

'' Les gars regardez-ça'' murmura-t-il. Il attrapa l'attention de tout le monde, dont Mine et Tatsumi qui arrêtèrent leurs chamaillerie et se mirent ensuite à regarder dans la même direction que les deux autres. Ils lâchèrent tous des regards surpris ou certain des regards émerveillé.

'' C'est pas croyables'' murmura Leone dans la stupéfaction.

James avait tailler trois buisson jusqu'à ce qu'il donne une forme. Le premier était un dragon, le deuxième était un aigle et le dernier était un lion. James tailla la dernière branche du Lion avec ces griffes et se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire et en admirant ces créations.

 _XXXXX_

C'était très tard dans la soirée, les membres de Night Raid avaient enfin fini de préparer leurs affaires et de partir pour assassiner Yajeel. Ils se tenaient tous dehors prêt à partir avec James et Najenda qui se tenaient dehors avec eux.

'' Nous ne devons pas échouer, si on a sa tête, on sera sûr que plus aucune attaque de sa part n'aura lieu près de notre repaire.'' avertit Najenda avec un sourire confiant.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas boss, on l'expédiera en enfer'' dit Tatsumi en levant son poing en l'air.

'' Bon James, nous partons trucider un vilain personnages, alors écoute-moi attentivement ! Reste ici avec le boss d'accord ?'' dit Leone en mettant ces mains sur les épaules sur garçon. Ce dernier hocha la tête dans l'accord et elle lui sourit.

'' Bon on se retrouve plus tard boss !'' dit Akame en courant dans les bois suivit de tous les autres. Ils disparurent dans la forêt obscure et James ne pouvait plus les apercevoir. Il tira un regard d'inquiétude avant de sentir le bras métallique de Najenda se poser sur son épaule.

'' Vous croyiez qu'ils ne risquent rien ?'' demanda-t-il dans l'inquiétude.

'' Ai confiance en eux, ils savent que la mort peut les guetter à tout moment mais ils sont très fort alors je peux t'assurer que tous ce passera bien pour eux'' répondit-elle. James hocha la tête dans la compréhension et jeta un regard une nouvelle fois vers la forêt où ces amis avaient pénétrer.

'' _Bonne chance, les mecs !_ '' pensa-t-il

 _XXXXX_

Les membres de Night Raid venaient d'arriver à la Capitale du royaume qui était une ville gigantesque avec des murs fortifiés qui entouraient toutes la ville, et au centre, il y avait un énorme château qui surplombait la ville et fut l'édifice la plus haute de la ville.

C'était la nuit, alors certain quartier de la ville était vide mise à part les lieux publiques comme des bars, ou certain quartier avec une ambiance dynamiques. Le quartier mafieux de Yajeel était l'un de ses quartiers qui était toujours bourrer de monde le soir, sûrement pour ces fidèles qui patrouillent les rues afin de protéger leurs patron.

Une des baptises du quartier était la plus grande de toute. C'était le domicile de Yajeel qui était une villa palladienne de trois étages avec des mur de couleur blanche sur lequel il y avait des tas de lumière éclairant toutes les zones extérieurs de la villa. Il y avait également plusieurs fenêtre et balcon sur chaque étage et la villa était assez grande au niveau longueur, on aurait dit qu'elle était a égalité avec une villa romaine. Le toit était plat et rouge. Elle disposait également d'une cour gigantesque dans laquelle il y avait plusieurs charrette et également quelques écuries avec des hommes de Yajeel qui patrouillait dans toutes la cour. Il y avait également deux canaux qui passaient en plein milieu de la cour et qui devait sûrement être le réservoir d'eau de la villa. Les deux était séparer par un pont fait de planche de bois. Plusieurs carton contenant des armes ce faisait transporter par charrettes et les gardes les emmenaient à l'intérieur de la villa à tour de rôle. Toute la villa était également entouré de plusieurs mur en bétons et le seul accès pour y entrer était une grande porte fortifié faite en bois.

Par l'uniforme des gardes, on pouvait distinguer à quelles escouades ils appartenaient. Les assassins portaient tous un belle uniforme fantaisiste noir avec un nœud papillon rouge et certain portaient même des masques en tissu noir autour de la bouche. Les sabreurs se contentaient de porter une tenue tout a fait normale. Certain portait des chandail de couleur noir et des pantalons blanc ainsi que le même masque que les assassins et d'autre portait des t-shirt noir avec une veste noir par dessus sans avoir de masque. Les sabreurs portaient deux tenues différentes mais la seule chose qui les distinguait était la présence d'une épée attacher sur leurs dos ou attacher à la ceinture de leur pantalon. Les tireurs d'élite quand à eux, portaient un uniforme militaire de couleur vert kaki, ainsi qu'un béret de couleur brun clair sur la tête. Chacun de ses soldats étaient à un endroit précis dans la cour de la villa et patrouillaient la zone avec attention, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

Les membres de Night Raid étaient cacher sur un toit à proximité et en toute honnêteté, ils étaient impressionner du nombre de soldats que Yajeel avait sous ses ordres. Mine avait également sortit son œil rouge de visée afin d'avoir une vue sur tous l'ensemble de la villa.

'' Les soldats sont postés un peu partout, sa va être difficile d'y pénétrer sans attirer l'attention de tout le monde. D'ailleurs la villa ne semble pas être une maison de luxe, j'ai une vue de l'intérieur et on dirait un hangar.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Je vois, c'est une bonne technique de camouflage pour cacher qu'un trafic se trame ici'' dit Bulat dans son armure Incursio en croisant les bras.

'' D'ailleurs Yajeel n'est pas près à sortir, alors on a pas le choix, va falloir s'infiltrer à l'intérieur'' dit Mine en continuant à scruter la villa

'' Ah ouais et on va s'y prendre comment, cette endroit est hautement bien garder'' s'exclama Tatsumi d'un regard énervé

'' Vous voyez ces caisses, je pense que ça serait un bon moyen de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur sans problème, mais bien sûr nous ne pourrons pas tous nous cacher dedans, et de plus, des gardes sont toujours positionnées juste à côté d'elles. C'est pour ça que deux personne au maximum pourront s'y cacher dedans.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Et les autres options ?'' demanda Leone

'' Je suis prêt à parier que ces canaux possède des tunnels sous-marins, alors je propose que deux d'entre nous utilise ses tunnels pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur'' dit-elle

'' Pourquoi se séparer pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur ce serait mieux si on utilisait ces tunnels en restant groupée'' dit Tatsumi avec un regard bizarre

'' T'es attarder ou quoi, cela permettra de diminuer les forces de Yajeel sur tous les recoins de la villa et puis se sera l'effet de surprise, ils n'y verront que du feu.'' répondit Mine avec un sourire amusé.

Tatsumi réfléchit avec un doigt posé sous son menton et tapa dans sa main en comprenant son raisonnement.

'' OH je vois !'' s'exclama-t-il gagnant un soupir de Mine

'' T'es vraiment lent, le bleu !'' dit-elle

'' Répète !'' s'exclama Tatsumi avec un regard furieux de façon comique.

'' Bon et la dernière option c'est d'utiliser les conduit d'aération du hangar afin d'arriver directement là où se trouve Yajeel, si cette villa sert vraiment de hangar alors elle doit en avoir forcément. Et là j'observe les équipements de ces hommes et franchement il y a pas de quoi à être intimidé. Entre les assassins qui possède des gantelets muni d'un couteau rétractables, les sabreurs qui possède une épée ainsi qu'un pistolet mitrailleur de type Uzi dans leurs poches en cas d'urgence et enfin les tireurs d'élite sont juste équipé d'une machettes, d'un fusil de sniper de type M24 et enfin d'arbalète. On peut s'en débarrasser sans problème.'' dit-elle

'' Je trouve ce plan assez fiable'' dit Sheele

'' Bon, alors Akame et Sheele, vous entrerez à l'intérieur en utilisant l'une de ces caisses, Bulat vu que Incursio peut se rendre invisible tu entreras par la porte d'entrer quand elle sera ouverte. Lubbock et le bleu vous y entrerez par les conduit d'aération et enfin moi et Leone nous y entreront par les tunnels sous-marins. Pas d'objection ?'' demanda Mine en se levant et en rangeant son œil de visée.

'' Ça me va !'' répondit Lubbock avec ces mains dans ces poches

'' Très bien, alors nous pouvons passer à l'action !'' dit Akame en sautant du toit suivi des autres qui la suivirent.

Ils montèrent le mur en béton grâce aux fils de Lubbock et une fois l'avoir escalader, ils sautèrent de l'autre côté et se cachèrent derrière quelques charrettes. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir si la voie est libre. Ils se recachèrent et Mine commença à donner des instructions en faisant des signes du doigts.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda Tatsumi avec un regard perdu de façon comique. Mine soupira en roulant ses yeux.

'' J'ai dit, c'est bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, alors allons-y !'' annonça-t-elle que les groupes formées se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

Akame et Sheele coururent se cacher derrière une charrette et se placèrent contre elle afin que personne ne puissent les voir. Elles entendirent un assassin venir par ici, alors Akame décida de faire du bruit pour l'attirer.

L'assassin mordit à l'hameçon et ce dirigea ensuite vers elle. Furtivement, Akame l'attrapa par le col et planta son épée en plein de sa gorge. L'assassin eut la gorge en sang et la malédiction de son sabre, Murasame, prit effet sur lui. Elle laissa ensuite tomber le cadavre et fit signe au autre de bouger.

Tatsumi et Lubbock sortirent de leur cachette pour enfin aller jusqu'au conduit d'aération de la villa. Lubbock créa des fils afin qu'ils puissent monter sur le toit des écuries et se mirent ensuite à courir à travers les toits jusqu'au bâtiment principal.

Bulat se dirigeait vers la porte principal en étant invisible. Il se plaqua contre le mur de l'une des écuries et regarda autour de lui pour voir si la voie est libre. Mais il avait pas remarquer qu'un sabreur le regardait avec un regard surpris tout en tenant une gourde à alcool dans sa main parce que Bulat n'était plus du tout invisible. Bulat se retourna vers lui et se détourna de lui quand soudain il tressaillit en regardant une nouvelle fois le sabreur. Ce dernier laissa tomber sa gourde en étant bouche bée. Sans prévenir, Bulat lui sauta dessus en mettant ces mains sur les côtés de sa tête et soudain, il lui cassa la nuque.

Leone et Mine rampèrent sous les charrettes afin de s'approcher des canaux et une fois arriver devant, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait un panneaux marqué,'' Ne pas nager ''. Les deux se lancèrent un regard amusé en lâchant un petit rire.

Tatsumi et Lubbock étaient en train de grimper par les murs et essayaient de passer par les recoins étroit des fenêtre pour accéder aux conduits qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Pour passer vers une autre fenêtre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Lubbock décida de faire le premier pas en marchant sur une lampe, mais sans faire attention elle se détacha du mur et tomba sur la tête d'un tireur d'élite. Les deux se cachèrent vite que le tireur d'élite leva la tête en l'air pour voir ce que c'était. En ne voyant rien, il baissa la tête et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe. Tatsumi et Lubbock lâchèrent un petit soupir et continuèrent à escalader le mur.

Akame et Sheele étaient cacher derrière le mur d'une des écuries et virent deux hommes transportant une grosse caisse s'arrêter et qui se faisaient contrôler par un assassin. Ce furent une chance pour elles. Elles s'approchèrent discrètement de la caisse et entrèrent dedans en douce et en referment derrière elle. L'assassin fit signe aux deux hommes de continuer à avancer et la porte du hangar de la villa fut ouverte laissant les deux hommes et la caisse rentrer.

Pour Bulat ce fut sa chance, il se mit invisible et courut droit vers la porte sans que personne ne remarque sa présence.

Tatsumi et Lubbock gravirent encore le mur et arrivèrent enfin au conduit d'aération. Une fois devant la grille des conduits, Tatsumi sortit son épée et trancha la grille en plusieurs morceaux. Il fit ensuite signe à Lubbock d'entrer mais ce dernier secoua la tête en agitant les mains

'' Toi d'abord !'' murmura-t-il

Tatsumi haussa les épaules et entra le premier dedans suivit de Lubbock.

* * *

 **C'était le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je sais que je vous quitte sur un cliffhanger mais j'ai préférer faire cette arc en deux chapitre seulement. Sachez que cette arc est totalement inventée, j'avais besoin d'un arc pour pouvoir faire de James un assassin. Bien sûr il ne participe pas à la mission mais vous verrez tous sa dans le prochain chapitres. je crois que sa prendra encore un certain temps avant que je sors le troisième chapitre car en se moment je trouve que je mets plus de temps à écrire un chapitre et en plus je dois réfélchir au scénario de cinq histoires à la fois. Je pense que je vais travailler sur cette fanfiction pendant un certains temps avant de continuer un peu soit sur celle de Hunter X Hunter, One Piece ou Danganronpa. En tous cas n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions sur ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la prochaine mise à jours!**


	3. Tuer Yajeel

**Bonjour internet et bienvenu pour le chapitre 3 de James aux mains tranchantes, la dernière fois on s'était arrêter sur un cliffhanger sur le début de la mission d'assassinat de Yajeel, mais maintenant c'est la suite de la mission. Je vous cache pas que les scènes d'infiltrations sont inspiré de la vidéo ''Live and Let Spy'' de Winglet sur Youtube. Profiter bien de ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Tuer Yajeel

Chaque membre de Night Raid s'était séparer afin de pénétrer dans la résidence de Yajeel sans se faire repérer. Pendant ce temps, la caisse dans laquelle se trouvait Akame et Sheele avait été transporter dans une salle de stockage garder seulement par un tireur d'élite. Ce dernier, s'approcha de la caisse et ouvrit le verrou avec une clé. Il s'attendait à voir une tonne d'armes ranger dedans, mais ce qu'il découvert était différent de ce qu'il aurait imaginer.

'' Oh mon dieu !'' murmura-t-il avant de se faire attraper par le col, le tirant à l'intérieur de la caisse. Un bruit de découpe était entendu depuis l'extérieur de la caisse. Soudain Akame et Sheele en sortirent avec quelques tâches de sang sur leurs vêtements.

'' Bon maintenant, séparons-nous, Yajeel ne doit pas être loin'' dit Akame en gagnant un signe de tête de Sheele. Les deux filles se séparèrent en prenant chacun un couloir différent.

Pendant ce temps dans les conduits. Tatsumi et Lubbock se frottaient la tête dans la douleur parce qu'il avait descendu le conduit en glissant et s'étaient tous les deux cogné la tête en arrivant à la fin de la pente.

'' Ah sacré manège'' dit Lubbock en se frottant la tête

'' C'est toi qui nous a fait glisser la pente'' grogna Tatsumi dans la douleur

'' Excuse-moi !'' dit Lubbock. Les deux se remirent à ramper dans le conduit jusqu'à arriver à une grille au plafond. Ils regardèrent et aperçurent deux hommes de Yajeel juste en dessous d'eux, un tireur d'élite et un sabreur.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un signe de tête et les deux se jetèrent sur eux en sortant du conduit. Le tireur d'élite et le sabreur furent surpris, alors le tireur d'élite sortit sa machette et le sabreur sortit son épée. Lubbock donna un coup de pied au tireur d'élite l'envoyant contre le mur et créa ensuite une lance avec ses fils et la lança sur le tireur d'élite lui transperçant le torse. Tatsumi donna des coups de poings à la figure du sabreur et sortit ensuite son épée en un éclair et trancha la tête du sabreur. Les deux gardes étaient maintenant mort

'' Heureusement que personne ne nous a vus !'' dit Tatsumi en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Les deux devaient ensuite prendre un autre conduit afin d'aller à l'endroit ou se trouvait Yajeel. Les deux se tenaient devant deux conduit et avaient un doigt sous leurs menton en réfléchissant à quelle conduit prendre. Les deux haussèrent leurs épaules en se regardant.

'' On se sépare ?'' demanda Lubbock

'' On se sépare !'' répondit Tatsumi.

Pendant ce temps, à la sortie d'un tunnel sous-marin. Un assassin, un sabreur et un tireur d'élite gardaient la sortie du tunnel avec les yeux bienveillant quand soudain la mallette de Pumpkin surgit soudain hors de l'eau et tomba au sol en éclaboussant les trois hommes. Ils eurent soudain un regard surpris, le sabreur fit signe aux deux de se tenir prêt et les trois se placèrent devant le tunnel et préparèrent leurs armes prêt à tirer sur ceux qui vont surgir du tunnel.

Des mouvements furent entendu quand soudain Leone et Mine sortirent du tunnel toutes tremper. Les deux tombèrent sur le sol en essayant de sortir de l'eau et elles écarquillèrent les yeux de voir les trois hommes pointer leurs armes sur eux. Elles levèrent les bras en l'air en gardant les yeux écarquillées. Les trois hommes gardaient un air féroce en ayant leurs armes pointer sur les deux jeune filles. Dans l'examination, Mine fronça les sourcils afin de réfléchir à un plan pour les sortirent de là.

'' _Voyons-voir ! Je dois me dépêcher, faut que j'attire leurs attention._ '' pensa-t-elle fermement quand soudain une ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Elle cria soudain de façon comique en pointant du doigts l'arrière des trois hommes. Ils tombèrent à l'appât et se retournèrent vers le mur en criant comme des filles.

Leone lâcha un sourire sournois et en étant dans sa forme de lion. Elle sauta sur le sabreur et lui brisa la nuque en un coup de poing. Elle sauta ensuite sur l'assassin qui sortit ses lames de couteaux de ses gantelets et commença à riposter avec. Elle était trop rapide pour lui alors elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'intestin, le faisant tomber au sol et en prenant son élan elle lui mit un énorme coup de poing à la figure, réduisant sa tête en bouilli.

Le tireur d'élite appuya sur la gâchette de son fusil de sniper et la balle fut tirer droit sur Leone, mais cette dernière l'esquiva quand soudain, le tireur d'élite ressentit des douleurs atroces dans son estomac. Il baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il avait des petits trous dans son corps. Il lança un regard derrière lui en voyant Mine avec Pumpkin dans ses mains pointer droit sur lui, apparemment elle avait poser le canon mitrailleur dessus pour permettre à son arme de tirer comme une mitrailleuse. Elle lui lança un sourire sournois en ricanant. Le tireur d'élite tomba au sol raid mort.

'' (rire) ils sont tombé dans le panneaux comme des nuls, franchement la bien jouer'' lui dit Leone en ayant le pouce levé.

'' Tu sais bien que je suis la reine de la simulation, personne ne peux me vaincre à ce jeu là'' répondit Mine en remettant Pumpkin dans sa mallette.

'' Des ordures comme eux n'ont pas le droit de vivre dans le monde de paix qu'on va fonder'' dit Leone en mettant son pieds sur le corps sans vie du sabreur.

Les deux se firent un signe de tête et empruntèrent les escaliers afin d'entrer dans le hangar.

Pendant ce temps, Bulat était toujours invisible et parcourait les couloirs en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des hommes de Yajeel. Il se cacha contre un mur et aperçut un tireur d'élite et un sabreur en train de garder l'entrer d'un couloir. Bulat sourit sous son armure et se faufila derrière le sabreur. Il fit apparaître sa lance Neuntote et transperça le sabreur avec. Le tireur d'élite ne pouvait pas voir Bulat alors il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son coéquipier qui giclait du sang de son ventre sans raison.

'' Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?'' demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui quand soudain, il sentit une énorme douleur au crâne et une force qui l'a éjecter en arrière contre le mur.

Bulat décida de redevenir visible. Le tireur d'élite écarquilla les yeux et remarqua aux dernier moment qu'il avait sa lance qui était planter en plein sur son visage. Le tireur d'élite tomba lentement au sol dans la mort en se traînant contre le mur.

'' Dors profondément mon pote'' dit Bulat en retirant sa lance de son visage et se remit invisible en continuant sa route.

Pendant ce temps, Mine et Leone courait à travers les couloirs sans se faire repérer. Certaines personnes les entendait courir mais ne les remarquai jamais. Tout en continuant de traverser les couloirs, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de faire une pose en se posant contre un mur. Elles respiraient fortement parce qu'elles avaient épuiser toute leurs forces en courant jusqu'ici.

'' C'est bon on y est presque, je sens que Yajeel n'est plus très loin'' dit Leone en reniflant les alentours, car quand elle est dans sa forme de Lionel, son odorat devient hyper développer.

'' Je m'en fie à ton odorat hyper développé'' répondit Mine en respirant faiblement et en ôtant la sueur sur son front.

Les deux filles se remirent en marche et en arrivant aux bout d'un couloir qui tournait ensuite à droite. Elles eurent les yeux écarquillés de voir des tas de tireur d'élite positionner devant les fenêtres et qui avaient leurs fusil pointer dehors.

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard et elles déglutirent à la vue de tout ces tireur d'élite postés devant les fenêtres. Elles savaient qu'elles ne devaient absolument pas attirer leurs attention. Elles se mirent alors en marche sur la pointe des pieds en passant derrière les tireurs d'élites.

Franchement, savoir que les tireurs d'élites pouvaient se retourner à n'importe quelle moment les stressaient énormément. Alors que Leone maintenait le pas, elle entendit soudain Mine trébucher et faire tomber la mallette de Pumpkin. Leone écarquilla les yeux de terreur avec la bouche béante. Mine était sur le sol avec un air de stupidité de façon comique et en se relevant elle remit vite fait sa mallette autour de son épaule et les deux filles se remirent en marche. Alors qu'elles étaient partit, un tireur d'élite tourna furtivement sa tête derrière lui sans rien voir. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son poste.

Au bout du couloir, Leone et Mine soupirèrent de soulagement et tournèrent leurs têtes vers la gauche en voyant un autre couloir avec une petite salle au bout, dans laquelle à l'intérieur il y avait dix hommes de Yajeel positionné juste en dessous d'un conduit d'aération. Soudain elles virent Lubbock ouvrir lentement la trappe du conduit et en un éclair, il atterrit sur le sol et attrapa les dix gardes avec ces fils et les pendirent aux plafond en les étranglant fortement les entraînant à leurs pertes.

'' Tiens pour une fois t'arrive pile poil à l'heure Lubbock'' commenta Leone avec un sourire niais

'' Comment ça pour une fois ?'' rétorqua Lubbock d'un ton colérique de façon comique.

'' Où est le bleu ?'' demanda Mine

'' On a du se séparer, je suppose qu'il doit avoir rejoins l'endroit où se trouve Yajeel avant nous.'' proposa Lubbock en haussant les épaules

'' Bon on doit vite le rejoindre avant que cela dégénère'' souffla Leone avant de sortir de la pièce suivit de Lubbock. La jeune fille aux couettes rose souffla de frustration en frottant son visage avec ces mains.

'' RRHHH, Si cette imbécile fait tout capoter, je le tue de mes mains'' grogna-t-elle avant de suivre Leone et Lubbock.

Pendant ce temps, Tatsumi sortit du conduit dans lequel il avait ramper et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela ressemblait plus à un grand hangar et il se trouvait sur une plate-forme de bétons contre le mur de la grande pièce. Il commença à continuer son chemin quand soudain, il vit un sabreur et un assassin positionné de dos en plein milieu de sa route. Il sortit doucement son épée de son fourreau et s'approcha lentement des deux hommes. Il pointa ensuite son épée devant la gorge du sabreur et la trancha d'un coup sec.

'' Un assassin de Night Raid ?'' s'exclama l'assassin et fit sortir les couteaux de ces gantelets et commença à attaquer le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Tatsumi l'esquivait à grande vitesse quand soudain il planta son épée dans les omoplates de l'assassin et se dernier tomba de la plate-forme. Alors qu'il tombait, juste en dessous il y avait des tas caisse ainsi que un autre assassin qui faisait le guet. L'assassin mort tomba sur une grande caisse provoquant un grand craquement qui résonna dans tous le bâtiment. Tatsumi écarquilla yeux d'horreur en lâchant un halètement d'horreur.

Tout le reste de ces amis avaient entendu le bruit de l'endroit ou ils étaient et regardaient toutes autour d'eux avec des regards vigilants en étant un peu inquiet.

L'assassin regarda en l'air et vit Tatsumi se tenir sur la plate-forme, alors il commença à reculer en se rapprochant de plus en plus vers une fenêtre.

'' Un membre de Night Raid ?'' s'exclama-t-il quand soudain il courut à la fenêtre et se pencha pour alerter tous les gardes qui surveillaient la cour.

'' NIGHT RAID SONT ICI!'' cria-t-il en attirant l'attention des autres.

Tous les gardes de la cour avaient des yeux écarquillées et se précipitèrent tous pour entrer à l'intérieur de la villa.

'' OH merde !'' marmonna Tatsumi en ayant le teint bleu avec les yeux pas cadré du tout.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre salle, un vieille homme avait entendu le bruit depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était un vieille homme avec des cheveux argenté et une barbe mal rasée de même couleur. Il était vêtue d'un pull à fermeture de couleur blanche sous une cape grise enroulé autour de son cou. Il avait des yeux reptiliens de couleur jaune et portait aussi un pantalon kaki et des bottes militaires ainsi qu'un chapeau jaune et violette sur la tête. Il se tenait fièrement sur un piédestal au beaux milieu du hangar et tous ces hommes autour de lui courait dans tous le bâtiment en cherchant les assassins de Night Raid.

Un homme dans la vingtaine avec les cheveux violet, les yeux jaunes et portant un beaux costume composé d'une veste noir avec à l'intérieur une chemise blanche fermée avec par-dessus un t-shirt marron sans manches. Il avait un nœud papillon rouge attaché autour de son cou et portait un chapeau noir avec un ruban mauve enroulé autour de la bosse. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussures en cuir blanches. Il avait également une cigarette et des gantelets noir aux mains.

'' Patron, nos troupes ont signaler la présence des assassins de Night Raid dans notre base'' dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

'' Ah ils veulent sûrement ce venger de notre petite visite d'hier, et bien on va les accueillir comme il se doit. Kent ! Dis à tes assassins de ce tenir prêt.'' dit le vieille homme se révélant être Yajeel et l'autre Kent le chef de l'escouade des assassins.

'' Entendu !'' répondit Kent avant de ce retirer. Yajeel tira un sourire sournois avec une sale idée dans son esprit.

'' _Tous les membres de Night Raid sont ici, cela veut dire que leurs base est sans protection, j'ai vraiment fait d'une pierre deux coup._ '' pensa-t-il

Tatsumi était arriver dans la salle où se trouvait Yajeel et quand il l'aperçut, une rage commença à se créer dans son esprit.

'' C'est lui alors ce salopard de Yajeel, je vais en finir avec lui'' murmura-t-il avec un regard vénère. Il se faufila derrière toutes les caisses de la salle et quand il se trouvait à un endroit juste derrière lui, il sortit lentement son épée.

'' _Si je l'élimine maintenant, il ne causera plus jamais de malheur aux autres._ '' pensa-t-il en courant rapidement vers lui avec rage en gainant son épée. Yajeel l'entendit courir mais ce dernier ne bronchait pas du tout et soudain il sortit un sourire sournois. Tatsumi allait frapper avec son épée quand soudain il se prend un coup de pieds en pleine figure. Tatsumi fut envoyer valdinguer contre plusieurs caisse. Tatsumi sentit ces côtes ayant pris un grand coup et gémissait de douleur en essayant de ce lever.

'' _Quelle coup surpuissant !_ '' pensa Tatsumi en se tordant de douleur. Soudain, plusieurs tireur d'élite pointèrent leurs fusil de sniper au bout de son nez.

'' Ta crut pouvoir tuer notre chef aussi facilement.'' dit soudain une voix masculine. Tatsumi leva la tête, voyant un homme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux oranges très court du côté gauche de sa tête et le côté droit avait des cheveux longs avec des mèches frisées et lever dans le même sens et tombant au niveau des oreilles. Il avait les yeux de couleur orange et à celui de droit, il portait un cache œil noir par dessus. Il avait une cigarette à la bouche et portait un t-shirt orange sous une veste à poche avant, de couleur noir. Il avait un pantalon gris, des chaussures noir et une épée ranger dans son dos.

'' Qui t'es toi ?'' demanda Tatsumi en serrant les dents.

'' Je m'appelle Hector et je suis le second de Zor de l'escouade des sabreurs, mais peu importe, quand on mettras la main sur tes copains, rassure-toi que tu les rejoindras en enfer'' répondit-il en pointant son épée vers lui.

Non loin d'ici, Leone était partit devant Lubbock et Mine afin de trouver d'où venait la secousse de toute à l'heure. Elle se retrouva finalement dans la salle où se trouvait Yajeel et en voyant Tatsumi être capturé, elle décida de ne pas agir maintenant au risque de se faire capturer elle aussi.

'' _C'est pas vrai, les autres ne sont pas encore là et toute le monde ici est à nos trousses_ '' pensa-t-elle avant de sentir un homme s'approcher derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement quand soudain elle sentit une grande force la percuter par derrière. L'homme qui venait de la cogner par derrière était un homme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux marron avec des yeux perçants jaune, une cicatrice sur le nez et deux cornes de bélier de couleur blanches plantés sur sa tête. Il avait des marques rouges sous les yeux ressemblant à des traces de poches. Il était vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc sans manches avec un manteau bleu ardoise par dessus, un pantalon noir avec des bottes brunes.

Il venait de percuter le dos de Leone avec ses cornes en lâchant un sourire sournois. Leone serra les dents en ressentant la douleur et elle fut envoyer valdinguer vers Tatsumi et une fois au sol, deux hommes lui attachèrent les bras et les jambes.

'' Grande sœur ?'' demanda Tatsumi surpris par l'arriver soudaine de Leone.

'' Salut Tatsumi'' souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire niais. L'homme aux cornes de bélier sauta de la plate-forme où il se trouvait et atterrit devant la lionne. Elle lui lança un regard rageur avec ce dernier se tenant debout devant elle, en la prenant de bas. Ils entendirent Yajeel rigoler soudainement et qui se mit en marche vers eux.

'' C'est une grande surprise, au lieu de n'en avoir qu'un, j'en capture déjà deux en peu de temps.'' se moqua-t-il

'' C'est ça ! Ce salaud m'a eu en traître, d'habitude c'est moi qui attaque en traître.'' ragea Leone en regardant l'homme à cornes. Ce dernier écrasa soudain la tête de Leone, et cette dernière gémissait de douleur.

'' C'est le rôle d'un assassin d'attaquer en traître ma jolie. Je suis Bluenote, le second de Kent de l'escouade des assassins'' se présenta-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

'' Tu ne perds rien pour attendre enfoirées'' marmonna Leone dans la douleur.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un marcher prêt d'eux et virent un homme bronzé dans la trentaine avec des cheveux long en tresse noir. Il avait les yeux jaunes et une petite barbichette noir sur le menton. Une cicatrice sur les lèvres, et un pansement sur le nez. Il était vêtue d'un maillot à manche longue de couleur brun clair et avait une veste à poche sans manche de couleur brun foncé par-dessus. Il portait un pantalon noir et des claquettes aérée de couleur noir. Il avait deux collier à dents de requin autour de son cou. Il avait en main, un énorme fusil à lunettes, plus gros que ceux des tireurs d'élites.

'' Abdoula, sois prêt à exploser la cervelle de ces deux là quand leurs petits copains rappliqueront.'' ordonna Yajeel aux chef de l'escouade des tireurs d'élite.

'' Bien patron !'' répondit-il en chargeant son fusil et le pointa ensuite sur les deux assassins qui déglutirent de voir le canon du fusil pointer sur eux.

'' Sachez que vous nous aurez pas, on est bien plus puissant que vous'' dit Leone avec un sourire amusé en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Sa déclaration fit rire bruyamment Yajeel qui se tourna ensuite vers eux.

'' C'est pas parce que vous posséder des Teigus que vous êtes plus puissant que nous. Nous nous sommes plus nombreux que vous et j'ai de mon côté, mon oncle avec qui je me ferai un plaisir de lui envoyer vos cadavres à ses pieds'' dit Yajeel avec un sourire amusé

'' Ah ouais, eh bien nous, on va faire mieux, vos cadavres pourries seront aux pieds de Satan quand vous pourrirez en enfer'' contredit Tatsumi

'' Non c'est vous qu'allez périr en enfer, mais la première qui ira, sera votre chère patronne.'' dit soudain Hector avec les bras croisées. Les deux lâchèrent un regard surpris en regardant le sabreur en second.

'' Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire toi ?'' demanda Tatsumi

'' Je viens juste de dire que votre patronne sera la première à mourir parce que je suppose que Zor est son escouade sont déjà à votre repaire'' dit-il gagnant un visage d'horreur de Leone et Tatsumi

'' Notre repaire...est sans défense...la patronne risque de...'' murmura Tatsumi sans trouver les mots

'' _James !_ '' pensa fermement Leone en serrant les dents, morte d'inquiétude

 _XXXXXXX_

Pendant ce temps, à la base de Night Raid. James était en train de tailler les arbres proches du repaire, il avait continuer à faire ça depuis que les autres étaient partis à leurs missions.

Il s'arrêta un peu et respira fortement essayant de récupérer ses forces, parce que gigoter ces griffes pendant des heures sa le fatiguait énormément, il avait besoin d'une pose, mais il ne voulait pas aller se coucher tant que les autres n'étaient pas revenu de mission. Il regarda un coup le ciel étoilé et pensait à Leone et à tous les autres.

'' _Les amis, j'espère que vous vous en sortez bien._ '' pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Il soupira un coup et se remit au travail

Najenda le regardait tailler les arbuste depuis une fenêtre du repaire. Elle tira un sourire sur ces lèvres en prenant une bouchée de sa cigarette. Elle lâcha un petit gloussement et ouvrit la fenêtre.

'' James, t'es pas obliger de rester éveiller pour eux'' lui dit-elle depuis la fenêtre. James se retourna en levant la tête et donna un sourire à son patron.

'' Merci boss mais je préfère être debout quand ils reviendront. Comme ça, je pourrai avoir la conscience tranquille'' répondit James

'' Très bien, fait comme tu veux, je ne t'en interdirait pas.'' dit Najenda en prenant une boucher de sa cigarette et ferma la fenêtre laissant James continuer.

'' Les gars ! Revenez sain et sauf'' murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, non loin du repaire, une bande de sabreur se cachait dans les arbres prêts à attaquer quand le signal sera donner.

'' Chef, l'ancienne général Najenda n'est pas toutes seules'' dit soudain un sabreur avec des jumelles.

'' Comment ça ?'' demanda un homme dans la vingtaine, il avait des cheveux noir courts, avec des yeux démoniaque avec la pupille de couleur rouge sang. Il avait également des boucles en argent sur ses oreilles et avait une grande cicatrice recousu dessiner sur son visage. Il portait un masque blanc autour de la bouche et était vêtue d'un chandail noir et blanc avec un jeans noir accompagné d'une paire de sneakers rouge. Il avait un katana attaché sur son dos. C'était Zor, le chef de l'escouade des sabreurs

'' Oui, il y a aussi un avorton, mais on dirait qu'il est croisé avec un monstre parce que vu sa dégaine, c'est complètement ridicules. Il a des griffes à la place des doigts'' répondit le sabreur à jumelles.

'' Alors il n'est pas une menace, on va se les faire à nous tous seul, les gars !'' annonça Zor en dégainant son katana, les autres l'acclamèrent en sortant leurs épées.

 _XXXXXXX_

'' Allez crever en enfer, je sais que le boss ne se laissera pas faire'' dit Tatsumi avec colère et tourna ensuite son regard vers Leone qui avait encore sa tête sous le pieds de Bluenote mais qui était en train de serrer les dents de frustration avec une ombre noir cachant ces yeux.

'' En tous cas, à l'heure qu'il est, sa doit être déjà tout ravager'' ricana Yajeel avant de forcer tout le monde à rigoler bêtement.

Soudain trois hommes de Yajeel eurent leurs tête qui explosèrent d'un coup. Les trois corps guillotiner tombèrent au sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une plate-forme en haut près du plafond. Dessus se tenait les autres membres de Night Raid avec les armes en mains.

'' Trois condamnées en moins'' se moqua Mine avec Pumpkin en main.

'' En pleins dans le mille !'' dit Lubbock avec le poing levé. Mine soupira en réponse et fronça les sourcils.

'' Je savais bien que le bleu allait tous foutre en l'air, quelle nul !'' marmonna-t-elle attirant Tatsumi qui passa à une colère de façon comique.

'' Arrête de te plaindre et qu'est ce que t'attend pour nous sortir de là'' cria Tatsumi

'' Ferme la, et reste tranquille'' dit-elle avec agacement en pointant Pumpkin en plein sur Yajeel.

Yajeel commença à faire des ''titititi'' avec sa bouche et en secouant son index à eux.

'' Ah si vous me tirez dessus, c'est eux qui saute'' dit-il en regardant Leone et Tatsumi que Abdoula pointa son fusil plus prêts d'eux

'' Bon sang'' grogna Bulat frustrée de ne pas pouvoir agir sans risquer la vie de ces deux coéquipiers.

'' Ben les autres qu'est ce que vous faîtes planter là, préparez vous à attaquer'' ordonna Yajeel à ses hommes. Tous se positionnèrent afin de garder un œil sur les membres de Night Raid, tous les tireurs d'élite avaient leurs fusil pointé à eux, les sabreurs avaient sortit leurs épées et certains avaient sortit leurs pistolet mitrailleur.

'' Ne flanchez pas les mecs ! C'est pas leurs armée qui va nous faire peur'' dit Akame avec un visage impassible.

Alors que tout les hommes de Yajeel étaient occuper à attendre pour tirer sur les membres de Night Raid. Tatsumi eut une idée et lança un regard à Leone en faisant des signes de la tête pour faire comprendre son plan. Leone hocha la tête dans la compréhension avec un sourire sournois.

'' Bon maintenant vous pouvez dire adieux à votre misérable existence '' se moqua Yajeel en haussant les épaules avec un air ennuyé.

'' Maintenant !'' cria Tatsumi. Leone utilisa toutes ces forces pour faire trébucher Bluenote en poussant sa jambe vers le haut en poussant avec sa tête. Comme convenu Bluenote tomba et bouscula Abdoula dans sa chute. Tatsumi se releva pour prendre son épée juste à côté de lui et alla libérer Leone.

'' Arrêter les !'' cria Yajeel forçant tous les gardes à se tourner vers Leone et Tatsumi comme des idiots. Abdoula se releva et poussa Bluenote de côté et pointa son arme sur Leone et Tatsumi quand soudain, il se fait prendre une balle de Pumpkin en pleine tête. Abdoula, le chef de l'escouade des tireurs d'élite venait de se faire tuer par Mine.

'' Il y a pas meilleur tireuse d'élite que moi'' dit-elle en se relevant car pour tirer sur Abdoula, elle était couché sur le sol. Tatsumi détacha la corde qui attachait les jambes de Leone et cette dernière pu se lever.

'' Abdoula !'' dit Yajeel avec les yeux écarquillées en état de chocs quand soudain, il entendit tous ses hommes se faire attaquer par les autres membres de Night Raid.

Plusieurs tireur d'élite essayait de tirer sur Lubbock qui les esquivait furtivement et en tournant autour d'eux afin d'esquiver tout leurs tir, il réussit à les piéger dans un piège de fil qui s'enroula autour d'eux et les coupèrent en deux.

Leone était en train d'esquiver toutes les attaques des hommes de Yajeel malgré qu'elle avait ces mains attachés. Elle courait dans tous le hangar et en sautant d'une plate-forme afin d'atterrir dans un endroit sûre, elle mit un coup de pieds à la hanche d'un assassin et un coup de pieds surpuissant dans l'intestin d'un sabreur qui allait l'attaquer par derrière, elle l'envoya valdinguer aux loin et en se retournant, elle assomma l'assassin avec un grand coup de boule sur le crâne. L'assassin finit par tomber évanoui par terre et d'un coup surpuissant, elle écrasa sa tête avec son pieds, réduisant sa tête en bouilli

'' Merde faudra que je nettoie mes bottes après'' se plaignit-elle de façon comique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant elle pour voir Bluenote qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle serra les dents de frustration à cause du coup en traître qu'il lui avait fait toutes à l'heure.

'' Alors je te préviens mon coco, tu vas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance'' dit-elle avec rage. Bluenote ne répondit pas à sa provoque et sortit soudain une dague de sa poche. Il se mit ensuite en position de charge en frottant son pieds sur le sol et en reniflant fortement comme le ferait un taureau sur le point de charger.

Leone trouvait son comportement amusant, alors elle se pencha en avant prêts à charger à son tour. Les deux se fixèrent froidement dans les yeux.

'' Va en enfer salope !'' cria Bluenote en chargeant vers elle en gainant sa lame en l'air prêt à la trancher.

Leone chargea droit sur lui, et au dernier moment, elle sauta dans les airs et se retourna sur elle-même en passant au dessus de Bluenote et comme il essaya de la trancher avec sa dague, elle passa délicatement ses poignées afin de frôler la lame de la dague, et grâce à ça, elle put arracher la corde qui retenait ces poignées et au dernier moment, elle plia sa jambe vers l'arrière et mit un coup de pieds en pleins dans le visage de Bluenote. Ce dernier ce reçu le coup de plein fouet en tombant vers l'arrière sur le sol et lâcha sa dague de ses mains.

Leone atterrit sur le sol et attrapa la dague en l'air et alors que Bluenote agonissait sur le sol, elle se dirigea près de lui avec la dague en main. Bluenote jeta un regard haineux à Leone et cette dernière avait un sourire amusé en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Tu sais bien que je déteste quand on m'attaque en traître, eh bien sache que tu viens de t'envoyer dans ta propre tombe.'' dit-elle sinistrement quand soudain elle leva sa dague en l'air en la tenant fermement avec les deux mains, et en un éclair elle lui mit plusieurs coup de dague dans le corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il périt dans la douleur.

Mine était en train de tuer des tas de garde depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait grâce à son œil de visée rouge qui lui donnait une meilleur précision.

'' Quelles abruties, ils sont tous à découvert et n'arrive même pas à m'atteindre.'' dit-elle. Soudain, elle sentit une douleur atroce dans sa main gauche. Elle jeta un œil et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant un couteau qui avait été lancer sur sa main lui traversant la peau. Elle lâcha Pumpkin de ses mains et enleva vite le couteau de sa main et regarda du coin de l'œil, la personne qui lui avait lancer ce couteau. Kent se tenait devant elle avec un regard psychopathe.

'' TOI ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un air rageur en le regardant haineusement en tenant sa main pour empêcher que le sang ne coule d'avantage.

'' Tu as tuer la plupart de nos hommes et tu as tuer mon partenaire d'escouade, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça, sache que tu as fait une énorme erreur'' lui prévenu-t-il

en sortant ces couteaux de ces gantelets.

'' Non vraiment, pourtant il y a pas d'erreur dans ce que j'ai fait, il méritait de mourir comme des abrutis'' dit-elle jouant sur les nerfs du chef d'escouade.

Kent grogna de frustration à cause de l'attitude mal élevée de la petite tireuse d'élite. Il souffla pour essayer de reprendre son sang-froid et marcha lentement jusqu'à elle.

'' Amusant, mais sache que tu as une main qui n'est plus utilisable et tu ne peux plus utiliser ton Teigu dorénavant'' lui dit-il en mettant un pieds sur le Teigu. Mine serra les dents dans la douleur et la colère.

'' Tu ne peux plus te défendre, alors je vais en finir rapidement avec toi.'' dit-il quand soudain Mine commença à rigoler.

'' Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?'' demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda ensuite avec un sourire confiant et sournois.

'' Qui t'a dit que je ne saurai pas me défendre'' dit-elle faisant sursauter Kent dans la confusion quand soudain il entendit un bruit de lame juste derrière lui, il se retourna avant de sentir une douleur atroce dans ses hanches. Après avoir fermer les yeux pendant quelque instant, il remarqua qu'il était en train de voler dans les airs. Il regarda un peu plus loin derrière lui et vit sa partie basse du corps se tenir debout. Il se rendit compte alors, qu'il venait de ce faire couper en deux.

'' _Impossible_ '' pensa-t-il dans sa tête avec horreur. Il regarda un peux plus loin et vit Sheele en tenant son Teigu, Extase, dans ses mains avec la lame recouvert de sang.

'' Je suis navrée'' murmura Sheele avec un regard impassible quand la partie haut du corps de Kent tomba aux sol.

'' Quand je peux pas me défendre, mes coéquipiers sont là pour me prêter main forte'' dit Mine aux corps décapiter de Kent qui se tenait au sol sur une tâche de sang. Elle lança ensuite un regard à Sheele et sourit joyeusement.

'' Merci Sheele'' remercia-t-elle

'' Il y a pas de quoi Mine'' dit-elle en s'inclinant quand elle fit tomber soudainement ses lunettes sans faire attention. Elle commença à ramper aux sol en les cherchant.

'' Mes lunettes, mes lunettes !'' s'exclama-t-elle. Mine la regardait avec ennuie et mit ensuite une main sur son front en lâchant un soupir d'ennui.

'' Irrécupérable'' marmonna-t-elle.

Yajeel voyait ce faire exterminer un par un, tout ces hommes, et bientôt il allait avoir plus aucun d'entre eux pour assurer sa protection, il se décida alors de prendre la fuite.

'' Je dois vite me barrer !'' dit-il en commençant à courir vers la sortie quand soudain Akame atterrit devant lui avec Murasame en main. Yajeel tressaillit de la voir et commença à reculer par petit pas

'' Élimination !'' murmura-t-elle en courant vers lui prêt à lui lacérer un coup de lame sur son corps, quand soudain Hector se mit en travers de son chemin et la lame de leurs épées entrèrent en collision.

'' Tu n'auras pas notre patron'' dit-il avec rage en poussant sur la lame de Murasame. Akame ne répondit rien en tirant un regard impassible.

Les deux reculèrent en faisant un bond en arrière prêt à passer à l'assaut.

'' T'es prêtes chers Akame !'' cria Hector en courant vers elle, quand soudain une autre lame apparut devant lui et la contra rapidement. Tatsumi se tenait devant lui avec un sourire amusé

'' Tu te souviens de moi ?'' lui demanda-t-il en poussant avec son épée.

'' Tatsumi ?'' demanda Akame inquiet

'' T'en fait pas pour moi ! Occupe-toi de Yajeel'' dit-il en poussant de toutes ces forces.

'' D'accord'' répondit-elle en voyant Yajeel s'enfuir. Elle lui courut après laissant Tatsumi seul face à son adversaire. Les deux se regardaient avec rage et après un certain temps, ils finissent par faire un bond en arrière et se regardant avec rage en ayant les épées en mains.

'' Abandonne ! Tu es faible ! Alors n'espère pas gagner contre moi'' dit Hector en mettant en garde son adversaire.

'' Alors là, tu me sous-estime énormément, je suis plus fort que toi'' lui répondit-il que Hector chargea sur lui en gainant son épée.

Il essaya de donner plusieurs coup d'épée à Tatsumi que ce dernier les esquiva avec une vitesse impressionnantes. Alors qu'il venait d'esquiver un nouvel assaut de Hector, ce dernier lui donna tout de suite un nouveau coup qui lui toucha le dos. Tatsumi tomba au sol avec le dos ayant une grande plaie ouverte.

Hector marcha vers lui et leva son épée en l'air prêt à lui donner un nouveau coup que Tatsumi l'esquiva encore en essayant de tenir le coup malgré sa blessure. Hector donnait plusieurs assaut à Tatsumi qui les esquivait alors qu'il était au sol.

'' Rapide vieux ! Mais là, on s'amuse plus, tu vas périr !'' cria-t-il prêt à lacérer un puissant coup d'épée. Tatsumi lâcha un sourire amusé en ayant une ombre autour des yeux. Alors que le coup d'épée de Hector allait l'atteindre, il s'écarta d'un cran vers la droite et fit un croche-patte à Hector, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il fit tomber son épée au sol qui glissa dans les escaliers, car il se trouvait sur une plate-forme et alors qu'il se relevait, il eut pas le temps de voir que Tatsumi avait courut pour prendre son épée. Hector arriva trop tard et Tatsumi avait deux épées en main.

Hector était en colère à l'intérieur, mais il devait maintenant s'avouer vaincu. Alors il s'agenouilla devant lui en fermant les yeux.

'' Tu as été plus malin que moi, ce duel est terminer ! Achève-moi ?'' demanda-t-il gagnant un signe de tête de Tatsumi qui en un éclair fonça sur Hector en gainant ses deux épées.

'' _Désolé Zor !_ '' ce fut les dernières penser d'Hector avant que sa tête ne soit détacher de sa tête ainsi que ces bras.

Tatsumi fit un geste avec ses deux sabres pour enlever le sang qui dégoulinait sur les lames. Il jeta l'épée de Hector par terre. Soudain, il sentit Bulat arriver derrière lui vêtue de l'armure d'Incursio.

'' Tu t'es bien battue Tatsumi !'' dit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule

'' Yep'' dit Tatsumi avec un sourire large

Pendant ce temps, Yajeel s'approchait presque de la sortie, quand soudain, il s'arrêta net dans sa course en voyant Akame posé droit devant lui.

'' Mais comment tu as fait pour y arriver avant moi ?'' demanda-t-il en tremblant de peur.

'' Raccourci'' dit-elle simplement avec un regard impassible.

'' Attends, ne t'approche pas, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi vivre en paix'' supplia-t-il

'' Pas question, des gens comme toi doivent périr'' dit-elle en marchant lentement vers lui. Yajeel continua encore à reculer alors qu'Akame avançait petit peu par petit peu.

'' OH NON !'' cria Yajeel en se mettant à courir afin de lui échapper, mais sans qu'il la voit venir, elle se trouvait devant lui en le regardant avec un regard impassible

'' Mission accomplie'' dit-elle que Yajeel sentit soudain une plaie à l'arrière de son coup et soudain des marques de malédiction apparut sur son corps et son cœur commençait à ne plus battre.

'' Soyez tous maudit !'' cria-t-il avant de tomber sur le sol dans la mort. Akame fixait son cadavre sans expression et rangea Murasame dans son fourreau et se mit ensuite en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait ces amis.

Lubbock avait pendu et découper plusieurs garde avec ces fils et commençait à enrouler ces fils avec la manivelle sur ses gants afin de ne plus les tendre.

'' C'est bon le ménage est fait'' dit-il avec un sourire frimeur.

'' (soupir) dommage j'aurai bien voulu m'amuser encore un peu avec eux'' dit Leone assis sur le cadavre de Bluenote. Mine soupira à sa déclaration

'' Franchement tu ne retiens aucune leçon, souviens-toi de ce que t'avais dit la boss'' dit-elle faisant raidir Leone de façon comique avec le bruit de craquement de doigts du bras mécanique de Najenda qui résonna dans sa tête

Tous virent ensuite Akame revenir avec un regard impassible

'' Alors ?'' demanda Bulat

'' Mission accomplie !'' déclara-t-elle faisant sauter de joie certains d'entre eux.

Leone se mit soudain à réfléchir alors que les autres tiraient un sourire joyeux sur leur visages.

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _'' Non c'est vous qu'allez périr en enfer, mais la première qui ira, sera votre chère patronne.'' dit soudain Hector avec les bras croisées. Les deux lâchèrent un regard surpris en regardant le sabreur en second._

 _'' Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire toi ?'' demanda Tatsumi_

 _'' Je viens juste de dire que votre patronne sera la première à mourir parce que je suppose que Zor est son escouade sont déjà à votre repaire'' dit-il gagnant un visage d'horreur de Leone et Tatsumi_

 _'' Notre repaire...est sans défense...la patronne risque de...'' murmura Tatsumi sans trouver les mots_

 _'' James !'' pensa fermement Leone en serrant les dents, morte d'inquiétude_

 _Fin flash-back_

Leone lâcha un haletant d'horreur en se souvenant de ce qui ce déroule en ce moment à leur repaire.

'' On a pas le temps de se réjouir de cette victoire, le boss et James sont en danger'' dit-elle en se levant du corps de Bluenote.

'' Comment ça ? '' demanda Sheele le même état

'' Yajeel a envoyer le chef de l'escouade des sabreurs pour attaquer notre cachette, ils savaient que nous allions venir'' dit Tatsumi en serrant les poings

'' Alors, on a pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'on rentre les aider'' dit Akame en regardant ces poings serrer.

Sans plus tarder, les sept assassins partirent de se pas de la villa de Yajeel, la laissant vide et sans vie. Ils sautèrent sur les toits aussi vite que possible afin d'atteindre la sortie de la Capitale.

 _XXXXXXX_

Les membres de Night Raid étaient maintenant dans la forêt en direction de leur repaire. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas d'être fatigué ou non, ils donnaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour arriver à temps. Leur boss était peut-être une ancienne général de l'Armée Impériale de l'empire mais elle ne possédait pas de Teigu comme les autres. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était James, il ne connaissait rien de ce royaume et ne sait pas ce défendre lui-même malgré le fait qu'il possède des griffes acérées à la place des doigts, qu'il pourrait s'en servir comme arme. Si ce soir il venait à mourir, Leone ne se le pardonnerai jamais, car c''est elle qui a voulut l'emmener avec elle, il était sous sa responsabilité.

Mais ce qu'ils virent en arrivant aux repaire étaient loin de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Alors qu'ils étaient non loin du repaire, Sheele tomba par terre après avoir trébuché sur quelque chose. Les autres s'arrêtèrent de courir et regardèrent la jeune femme à lunettes.

'' Ça va ?'' demanda Tatsumi

'' Oui'' répondit-elle. Les autres eurent un regard choqué en voyant sur quoi avait trébuché Sheele. Elle fut surprise par leur réaction et regarda du coin de l'œil la chose sur laquelle elle avait trébuché. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant ça. C'était un sabreur de l'escouade de Zor qui a été découpé en trois ou les morceaux de son corps se trouvait sur le sol.

Lubbock commença à pâlir de façon comique en ayant déjà une idée de qui aurait pu être assez fort pour faire ça.

'' Vous croyiez que c'est Najenda qu'aurait pu faire ça ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Ne sois pas ridicule qu'est ce qu'elle irait se battre aussi loin de la base, non ce dernier à sûrement du être expédier hors de la montagne avec une telle puissance et il a atterrit ici. Par contre je doute que ce soit elle qui aurait pu découper ce sabreur.'' proposa Leone avec ces mains sur ces hanches.

'' Pas le temps de discuter, on y va'' prévenu Akame en se mettant à courir vers le repaire qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de la montagne devant eux.

Ils mirent un temps pour monter la montagne mais en très peu de temps, ils étaient enfin arriver au sommet et ce qu'ils virent en arrivant les choquèrent énormément.

Devant eux, toute autour du repaire, le sol était remplit de sang avec des tas de cadavres de sabreur découper en plusieurs morceaux par quelqu'un. Certains cadavres était même accroché sur les branches des arbres devant des tâches de couleurs rouges sur le vert des arbres.

'' Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ?'' demanda Mine avec les yeux qui tremblait.

'' BOSS ! VOUS ÊTES OU ?'' appela Tatsumi en écho dans la zone avant qu'il ne se fasse taire par Lubbock qui mit une main sur sa bouche.

'' Tais-toi Tatsumi ! Et si jamais il restait encore des sabreurs dans le coin.'' lui dit-il avec crainte.

'' Je suis là !'' appela soudainement une voix

'' Han c'est le boss'' dit Bulat qu'ils coururent vers sa direction. Sa voix, les avait mener jusqu'à la cour d'entraînement. En arrivant les membres de Night Raid furent surpris de voir Najenda coucher sur le sol avec James coucher sur sa poitrine en état inconscient.

'' Content de voir que la mission fut un succès'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' James !'' s'exclama Leone d'inquiétude en courant vers son James et Najenda.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est juste évanoui.'' répondit Najenda en regardant James coucher sur sa poitrine.

'' Boss qu'est ce qui s'est passer ici ?'' demanda Bulat

'' Zor, le chef d'escouade des sabreurs de Yajeel sont arriver ici et nous avaient attaquer en masse, apparemment il savait que vous alliez venir, c'était juste une diversion pour pouvoir détruire notre repaire.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Oui sa on est au courant, mais ce qu'on veut dire, c'est qui les a tous mis en pièce, c'est quand même pas vous chef ?'' corrigea Tatsumi. Najenda le regardait avec un air confus de façon comique

'' Non ce n'est pas moi bien sûr'' répondit-elle simplement.

'' Alors qui ?'' demanda Akame. Elle baissa la tête soudainement vers la personne coucher sur sa poitrine en sortant un sourire.

'' C'est James '' dit-elle faisant haleter tout le monde surprise et se mirent à regarder le jeune homme en étant bouché bée. Chacun ici n'en revenait pas. Quand ils sont partit en mission, il était chétif, timide et avait avouer qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir ce défendre, et quand ils reviennent, ils découvrent une armée entière de sabreur réduit en charpie.

'' Mais comment ?'' demanda Leone avec ces yeux qui tremblait. Najenda prit une bouché de sa cigarette et regarda les autres en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Je vais vous expliquer'' dit-elle prêt à raconter l'histoire

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _Najenda était descendu prêt de James parce qu'il avait besoin d'avis sur le nouveau buisson qu'il venait de tailler représentant le symbole de Night Raid._

 _'' Taille encore un peu !'' dit-elle en lui montrant la branche à tailler. Sans dire un mot, il coupa la branche en deux avec ces griffes. Najenda tourna autour du buisson une nouvelle et l'examina attentivement quand soudain elle s'arrêta en entendant un bruit de branche qui craque._

 _Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. James trouvait son comportement bizarre et avait un air confus écrit sur son visage._

 _'' Qu'est ce qui ce passe boss ?'' demanda-t-il_

 _'' J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe !'' dit-elle calmement en continuant à regarder aux alentours._

 _Soudain des bruits de bonds furent entendu dans les arbres et les deux firent soudain encerclé par une armée de sabreur. James leva ses poignée prêts de sa bouche dans la peur alors que Najenda se tenait calmement en fronçant les sourcils._

 _'' Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère_

 _'' Vous tuez bien sûr'' répondit soudain une voix masculine. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Zor au beau milieu de l'armée de sabreur._

 _'' Notre chef à prévu que vos assassins viendrait sûrement nous attaquer à la base, alors il nous a envoyer ici afin que l'on puisse détruire votre repaire et avoir votre tête.'' expliqua Zor. Najenda serra les dents de frustration en se mettant en garde afin de protéger James._

 _'' Merde et je n'ai pas mes armes sur moi, je suis sans défense. Mais attends il me reste une chose à utilisé'' pensa-t-elle en ayant une idée en tête._

 _'' Si vous voulez ma tête prenez-là mais s'il vous plaît épargner ce jeune homme.'' dit-elle en désignant James._

 _Les sabreurs se mirent à regarder James par curiosité et Zor fronça les sourcils en donnant un regard de dégoût à James._

 _'' C'est ce monstre que vous voulez que l'on épargne ?'' demanda-t-il quand soudain il se mit à rigoler bruyamment suivit des autres sabreurs._

 _'' La seule chose qui me ferait hésiter à le tuer, c'est sa laideur, elle me fait trop rire (rire)'' ria-t-il bruyamment suivit des autres sabreurs._

 _Najenda ne pouvait plus supporter ça, elle avait connu James seulement depuis la veille et d'écouter les autres ce moquer de lui à cause de son infirmité au niveau des doigts la rendait vénère._

 _'' Je vous interdit de ce moquer de lui'' dit-elle en tendant son bras métallique à Zor qui le prit de plein fouet et fut envoyer valdinguer aux loin._

 _Soudain un sabreur arrive derrière James et le frappe avec la garde de son épée en plein dans la nuque. James tomba à genoux dans la douleur et hurla bruyamment de douleur._

 _'' JAMES !'' cria Najenda en se tournant vers lui, mais elle fut assaillit par plusieurs sabreur qui sautèrent sur elle et la plaquèrent au sol._

 _Najenda ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un sabreur s'approcher derrière James, prêt à lui lacérer un coup de sabre dans son corps._

 _'' NON ARRÊTER. IL N'A RIEN AVOIR LÀ-DEDANS !'' cria-t-elle que James regardait le sabreur avec peur en attendant que son épée ne soit planter dans son corps. Le sabreur leva son épée en l'air et fit le geste prêt à planter son épée dans le corps de James._

 _De manière furtive, une voix fut murmurer dans l'esprit de James._

 _'' Défends-toi !'' murmura la voix dans l'esprit de James. Soudain, les yeux de James se transformèrent. La pupille avait totalement disparut, laissant l'iris violet de ces yeux. Son expression avait également changer aussi, avant il avait peur, alors que maintenant, il avait un regard stoïque sur son visage. Alors que le sabreur allait planter son épée dans le corps de James, ce dernier trancha en un éclair le corps du sabreur avec ses griffes._

 _Najenda et les autres sabreurs étaient choquées par son action et les sabreurs se mirent tous autour de James avec leurs épées en mains. James nettoya le sang entre ces griffes et regarda les sabreurs en fronçant les sourcils._

 _'' A l'attaque !'' dit soudain un sabreur que tous sautèrent sur James en même temps. Soudain ces griffes devinrent bleu de façon fluorescente et il tendit ensuite ses bras devant lui et en faisant de petit mouvement de griffe, il balança des lames d'air bleu tranchant en plusieurs morceaux les corps des sabreurs en un instant._

 _Les morceaux des corps des sabreur tombèrent un peu partout dans la zone et Najenda n'en revenait tellement pas qu'elle avait les yeux qui tremblaient en étant bouche bée._

 _Soudain, les yeux de James revinrent à la normale et ce dernier s'évanouit soudain._

 _'' James !'' s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui. En s'agenouillant prêt de son corps, elle le posa sur sa poitrine en essayant de le réveiller en le secouant doucement. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'il était simplement inconscient._

 _'' Ouf, il est vivant ! Mais d'où lui viens cette force'' pensa-t-elle en état de chocs._

 _Fin flash-back_

'' Voilà toute l'histoire'' finit Najenda en prenant une bouchée de sa cigarette. Les membres de Night Raid était bouche bée en entendant l'histoire. Tatsumi se retourna sur tout les morceaux de corps autour de lui tout en gardant une expression choquée sur son visage.

'' C'est James qui a fait ça ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais j'avais remarquer qu'il a fallut qu'on l'attaque pour qu'il montre sa puissance, comme une sorte d'automatisme, mais quand il se battait j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi un utilisateur de Teigu. Si seulement James pouvait nous raconter son histoire, on pourrait ainsi comprendre comment il utilise sa puissance'' répondit simplement Najenda en jetant sa cigarette par terre.

Ils entendirent un gémissement venant de la part de James et lâchèrent tous un halètement de surprise en voyant James se réveiller.

'' Hmm mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda-t-il faiblement en essayant de ce lever. Leone prit son bras et l'aida à se lever et l'étreignit juste après.

'' Oh James, quand j'ai appris qu'ils ont attaquer le repaire j'étais si inquiète pour toi'' dit-elle en l'étreignant fortement

'' Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ?'' demanda-t-il en regardant les cadavres étalé partout autour du repaire.

Leone le regarda dans les yeux d'un air surpris

'' Tu ne te souviens de rien ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Je me souviens juste que j'ai découpé en mille morceaux des hommes armées jusqu'au dents.'' dit-il en haussant les épaules. Leone força son emprise sur les épaules de James et le fixa en regardant dans ces yeux violets.

'' Dis-moi James, depuis quand sais-tu te battre ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Je ne comprends'' dit-il avec un air impassible quand soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un sortir des bois et qui chargea vers eux.

Zor sortit soudain des bois, son épée gainer avec un air furieux

'' Saloperie, tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait à mes hommes !'' cria-t-il que James se tourna vers lui avec ses yeux qui redevinrent sans la pupille laissant son iris violet en fronçant les sourcils. Il tendit furtivement son bras droit devant lui, et ses griffes jaillir une lumière bleu fluorescente et elle s'allongèrent soudainement traversant plusieurs partit du corps de Zor, le tuant.

Najenda, Leone et Akame laissèrent échapper un sourire en voyant la puissance de James, alors que les autres avait les yeux écarquillée. Soudain de la fumée jailli des plaies de Zor et son corps était en train de fondre sur les griffes de James. En faites quand ses griffes deviennent bleu fluorescents, elles sont recouvertes d'acides qui lui permet de faire fondre tous ce qu'il transperce avec ces griffes afin de les détacher .

Il tourna ensuite vers ses amis avec un sourire.

''Je l'ai eu !'' dit-il avec un sourire

'' Ne dis pas que après tu ne sais pas te battre !'' cria Lubbock de façon comique

'' C'est pas ça ce battre ? Je croyais que sa voulait juste dire un combat de chahut entre ami ?'' demanda-t-il, tout les autres avait les yeux écarquillé de façon comique avec la bouche béant. Mine se claqua le visage avec sa main dans l'énervement.

'' On ne lui a jamais appris le vocabulaire ou quoi ?'' marmonna-t-elle sous sa main.

'' Mais James, tu as tuer plusieurs personne autour de toi?'' demanda Bulat nerveux essayant de ne pas trop embrouiller James. Il pencha la tête dans la confusion.

'' Sa veut dire quoi tuer, parce que je connais mourir, trucider mais pas celui-là'' dit-il en faisant chuter tout le monde par terre sauf Akame et Leone.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, des explications furent donner à James et se dernier se souvenait maintenant de ce qu'ils lui ont appris.

'' OH alors trucider sa veut dire la même chose que tuer, et se battre veut dire frapper ou tuer des gens pour une bonne cause'' dit-il en résumant de ce qu'il a appris

'' Exactement'' lui répondit Leone qui se tenait devant lui avec un sourire chaleureux

'' (soupir) on est pas aider avec lui'' marmonna Mine sous sa barbe. James sentait qu'il était en train d'ennuyer Mine et sa lui faisait de la peine mais il n'y pouvait rien si on ne lui avait pas appris son vocabulaire quand il était petit.

'' Donc vous voulez dire de ce que j'ai fait à ses hommes c'est tuer et ce battre ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Exactement, mais d'où te viens cette force ?'' demanda Tatsumi

'' Je ne sais pas'' répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Les autres ne répondirent rien quand soudain Najenda s'approcha de lui et mis son bras mécanique sur son épaule.

'' En tous cas, je ne peux pas laisser un telle atout au placard'' dit-elle avec un sourire

'' Sa veut dire quoi ?'' demanda-t-il dans la confusion

'' Sa veut dire qu'à l'instant...Tu es devenu un assassin au services de l'Armée Révolutionnaire'' expliqua Leone avec un sourire chaleureux

'' QUOI ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'il devienne un assassin ? Il ne connaît même pas son vocabulaire'' s'opposa Mine à leurs décision.

'' Peut-être mais je suppose que Sheele pourra peut-être lui apprendre hein ?'' demanda Akame en se tournant vers Sheele

'' Si je peux me rendre utile à ça, alors je serai ravi de lui apprendre.'' répondit Sheele avec un sourire.

'' Alors James, sache que quand on devient assassin, on peut perdre la vie, Alors es tu prêt à rendre service à l'Armée Révolutionnaires afin d'améliorer le royaume et de se débarrasser de ces criminelles comme l'était Yajeel ?'' demanda Najenda en fronçant les sourcils

'' Si je peux rester avec vous et vous rendre bien plus utile, alors j'accepte de tuer tous ceux qui le mériteront'' répondit James avec confiance. Leone décida de l'étreindre fermement dans la joie

'' Oh James ! Je suis si heureuse que tu reste avec nous, je suis sûr que tu deviendras un véritable assassin, tu verras on s'amusera bien ensemble'' lui dit-elle

'' Ouais mais ne lui transmet pas ton envie de t'amuser avec tes victimes'' mise en garde Najenda faisant rire les autres sauf Mine. Leone commença à murmurer les lèvres en imitant son patron en tenant toujours James dans ses bras. James se sentait heureux et lâcha une petite rougeur en étant gênée

Alors que les autres rigolait, Mine était en train de fixer James dans les bras de Leone.

'' _Il est peut être surhumain, mais franchement qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve tous. Et pourquoi, un type comme lui peut devenir un assassin ? Je sens qu'il va se faire tuer dés la première escapade. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est exactement ?_ '' pensa-t-elle fermement.


	4. James, l'assassin prometteur

**Bonjour Internet, bienvenu pour le chapitre 4 de Akame ga kill : James aux mains tranchantes. Alors la dernière fois, James fut enfin devenu un assassin, mais il y a encore des mystères qui tournent sur lui et vous le découvrirez un peu plus tard.**

 **Au début ce chapitre devait être plus long, mettant en évidence tout les événement de l'épisode 3 de l'anime, mais à cause du temps que je vous est fait patienter avant de publier ce chapitre et aussi parce que je manquais pour l'instant d'idée pour la scène dans la capitale parce que sa me plaisait pas de faire comme dans l'anime surtout qu'en plus c'est la première fois que James découvre l'extérieur sans compter la base de Night Raid et son manoir.**

 **Alors j'ai pris la décision de couper le chapitre de l'épisode 3 en deux et donc la scène dans la capitale et la mission d'assassinat de Iokal seront pour le prochain chapitre. Fallait que je prenne une décision parce que sa faisait plusieurs mois que ce chapitre traînait dans mes dossiers et que j'avais pas idée de continuer à cause parce que je ne savais pas quand j'allais me remettre à Akame ga kill alors patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour la suite. (Ne vous en faîtes, je n'abandonnerai aucune de mes histoires, je prends juste mon temps)**

 **Pour ce chapitre nous aurons la première mission de James sur le terrain et bien sûr ces deux chapitres serviront surtout à améliorer les relations entre Mine et James. Allez bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 4: James l'assassin

Cela faisait déjà deux jours, depuis le meurtre de Yajeel et de la découverte de la force surhumaine de James. Night Raid n'avait pas passer à l'action depuis deux jours, mais leurs dernière mission avait grandement fait parler d'eux. Ils avaient appris que tous les corps retrouver dans la villa furent entassé l'un sur l'autre afin de former des tas pour brûler les corps dans des coins reculé en dehors de la Capitale. Quant aux corps des six haut placé, Yajeel, Kent, Abdoula, Hector et Bluenote, ils eurent le droit d'être enterrer dans le cimetière de l'Armée Impériale, mise à part le corps de Zor qui fut le seule haut placé dont Night Raid était en possession du corps et qui ne fut jamais retrouvé par l'Armée Impériale. Avec cette incident, l'empire avait décider de renforcer le nombre de policier dans toutes les zones dynamiques de la ville afin d'assurer la protection de nombreuse boîtes qui marchaient par le trafic ou la corruption, ce qui dégoûtait fortement les membres de Night Raid.

Cependant, aujourd'hui ne fut pas une autre journée de repos, car ils avaient appris qu'une bande d'assassins souillait la région à la recherche de leur repaire. C'était temps pour les membres de Night Raid de reprendre les armes et d'accomplir leur mission, et cette fois en compagnie de James.

Rien que de savoir que c'était sa première mission sur le terrain, le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Même si il essayait d'arrêter de montrer sa nervosité, il tirait toujours une expression entre la nervosité et le vide sur son visage.

Actuellement les membres de Night Raid couraient dans les bois à toute vitesse pour essayer de retrouver les membres du camp ennemis. Comme James était quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas avancer plus vite à cause de ces griffes qui le gênait un peu pour courir, il était transporter par Akame qui l'avait placer sur son dos. Pour cette mission, Najenda avait demandé à Akame de prendre James avec lui pour sa première mission. Elle accepta bien sûr avec joie et à ajouter que sa allait au moins permettre de resserrer un peu les liens entre les deux.

A un moment, tout le monde se séparèrent pour mieux retrouver les assassins ennemis. Un peu plus tard, Akame et James retrouvèrent trois assassins qui était en train de longer la rivière à proximité. Akame et James se postèrent sous un buisson en silence. Elle reposa James délicatement sur le sol avec un air impassible.

'' J'étais pas un poids pour toi ?'' demanda James dans l'inquiétude

'' A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi léger que toi.'' répondit-elle en ne quittant pas sa cible des yeux.

'' Ah bon ?'' demanda James assez surpris

'' Oui, j'avais l'impression de porter un oreiller sur mon dos'' dit-elle gagnant un petit hm de James.

Les assassins longeaient la rivière en scrutant les environs, sans savoir que leurs ennemis les observait. Akame se retourna vers James en lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui dire de ce tenir prêts. James répondit lui aussi avec un hochement de tête.

'' Avant d'y aller, tu te sens prêts ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Pas sûr, mais si sa se déroule comme l'autre fois, alors je peux avoir confiance envers moi même'' répondit James. Akame répondit à sa déclaration avec un petit sourire. Elle se leva de la branche afin de ce tenir prêts. Elle sauta de la branche et atterrit pile devant les assassins ennemis suivit de James qui failli tomber sur le sol à cause de ces jambes qui le faisait déséquilibré en entrant en contact avec le sol en pierre. Les deux assassins fixèrent les trois assassins qui se tenaient devant eux avec des regards impassible.

'' Cette fille, sa tête est sur les avis de recherches, sa veut dire que leurs repaire se trouve pas loin'' dit l'un des assassins.

'' Elle est mignonne '' dit un autre

'' On va pouvoir s'amuser avec son cadavre, essayons de ne pas l'abîmer'' dit un autre

'' On fait quoi du monstre à côté ?'' demanda l'un d'eux

'' Il est pas intéressant et en plus c'est une bizarrerie de la nature, faut l'éliminer'' répondit un autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette déclaration fit froncer les sourcils de Akame alors que James gardait un visage impassible. Il tourna la tête en regardant Akame dans la confusion.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il a dit là ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches'' dit-elle simplement quand soudain quelque chose lui est venu en tête. Elle se tourna vers James avec un sourire.

'' Sa te dit que je me les fais et que je te montre de quoi son capable les assassins de Night Raid ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oh oui ce serait cool'' répondit James avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Soudain Akame sortit son épée de son fourreau et la seconde d'après elle se trouvait derrière les trois assassins avec la lame de son épée trempée dans le sang.

'' Hein ?'' demanda un des assassins.

'' Vous n'auriez pas du baisser votre garde sur le territoire de votre ennemi'' marmonna Akame avec un regard impassible.

'' Quelle rapidité !'' dit un des assassins que tous les trois avait une plaie qui se formait sur leurs cou quand soudain la plaie s'ouvrit faisant gicler du sang. Deux d'entre eux tombèrent par terre dans la mort, quand au dernier, il était debout avec une main autour du cou afin d'empêcher le saignement.

'' GRR SALETÉ ! JE VAIS T'EMPORTER DANS LA TOMBE AVEC MOI'' grogna-t-il dans la douleur en se retournant vers Akame prêt à charger vers elle avec son poignard.

Il sentit une douleur au cœur, signalant que la malédiction de Murasame était en train d'agir sur son cœur et des marques apparurent sur tout son corps.

'' Une malédiction venant de ma blessure ?'' s'exclama l'assassin en tombant ensuite dans la mort sur le sol. Akame rangea Murasame dans son fourreau et se retourna vers James.

'' La moindre éraflure est mortelle'' dit-elle

James avait les yeux écarquillé par la démonstration de Akame. Il n'avait rien vu venir et était surtout impressionné par la puissance de son sabre.

'' _Elle est forte !_ '' pensa James dans l'admiration. Akame marcha lentement vers lui avec un sourire.

'' Mais comment-t'as fait, c'était quoi cette attaque ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Pas grand choses, c'est juste la capacité de mon Teigu Murasame, elle consiste à injecter un poison sous forme de malédiction dans le corps de mes victimes en une seule éraflure.'' expliqua-t-elle

'' Malédiction ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot, c'est Sheele qui me l'a appris, en tous cas je sais que c'est quelque chose de mauvais et extrêmement obscure.'' répondit James dans la pensée

'' Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, je vois que tes leçons avec Sheele finissent par atteindre leurs fruits, tu verras que bientôt tu sauras t'exprimer aussi bien, même plus que chacun d'entre nous'' dit-elle avec un sourire.

'' Merci beaucoup Akame, au faîtes c'est quoi un Teigu ?'' demanda James dans la confusion.

'' Ce sont des armes qui ont été forger avec de nombreux matériaux spéciaux du monde entier ainsi que de nombreux cadavres de Danger Beast pour créer les Teigus. C'est le tout premier empereur du royaume qui eut cette idée, il voulait laisser des armes surpuissantes en héritage pour le royaume afin qu'il puisse repousser toute tentative d'attaque venant des civilisations en dehors du royaume pour protéger les générations futures. Malheureusement, il en existe que 48 et chacune on été dispersé un peu partout dans le royaume ou même en dehors.'' expliqua-t-elle en regardant son sabre.

'' Wow c'est passionnant, il y a tellement de chose dont j'ai été complètement ignorants de leurs existence que j'ai loupé ça pendant une longue partie de ma vie à rester dans mon manoir sans m'intéresser au monde extérieur me disant qu'il était peut-être dangereux.'' dit-il en baissant la tête dans l'ennui

'' Et tu avais raison, le monde extérieur est dangereux que se soit à cause de la présence des Danger Beast ou encore des conditions de vies des habitants du royaume depuis que le Premier Ministre Honest tire les ficelles dans les coulisses en manipulant l'empereur. Si tu te promènerai tout seul dans ce royaume et que nos chemins ne se serait jamais croiser, tu serai peut-être déjà mort sans nous.'' expliqua Akame avec un regard impassible

'' Je sais très bien que je serai déjà mort, vous m'aviez prévenu qu'en devenant assassin je risquait de mourir à chaque mission, mais je veux rester avec vous car vous êtes mes amis '' répondit fermement James.

'' Je sais et je suis certaine que grâce à ton aide, on aura enfin l'opportunité de fonder un monde de paix pour nous tous.'' dit la jeune assassin aux cheveux noirs.

'' Vous êtes sûr que je vous serai d'une grande aide parce que je me sens pas vraiment assez fort pour me tenir à vos côté'' dit-il en levant ses bras en l'air toute en regardant ces griffes avec culpabilité. Elle lâcha un autre sourire au jeune homme

'' Avec le temps, tu trouveras sûrement d'autre façon d'utiliser ton infirmité et qui nous serons d'une grande efficacité pour nous tous.'' dit-elle

'' Tu crois ?'' demanda James dans la curiosité

'' Mais bien sûr, si tu veux dès demain ,tous les deux ensemble , nous essayerons de trouver quelque chose à te faire faire grâce à ton infirmité'' dit-elle en mettant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu minuit. Il se contenta de lâcher un petit sourire.

'' Au faîtes, sa veut dire quoi ça, infirmité ?'' demanda James en penchant la tête. Akame lâcha un petit rire amusé en entendant la question du garçon

'' En faîtes, c'est le mot qui désigne une personne atteinte d'un handicap sur son état de santé, que se soit mentale ou physique. Pour faire simple, c'est une personne qui ne peut plus utiliser une partie de son corps'' répondit Akame en essayant de simplifier au mieux son explication

'' Donc moi je suis un infirme parce que je ne peux pas utiliser mes doigts et mes mains comme une personne normale ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Exactement, mais t'inquiète pas, même si t'es un infirme, tu reste un assassin de Night Raid et tes griffes sont dignes d'une telle utilité aux combats, si seulement on pouvait savoir d'où elles te viennent sa nous éclaircirait mieux sur ton cas.'' dit Akame

'' Très bien si tu le dis, alors j'ai peut être pas à me plaindre de les avoir, d'un côté je me sens heureux de les avoir, mais j'aimerai temps aussi avoir des mains, car même si elles me servent en tant qu'assassin, pour la vie quotidienne c'est assez dur.'' dit-il

'' C'est pour ça que demain on essayeras de te trouver quelque chose de facile à faire au sein du groupe quand ce n'est pas de tuer ou encore de tailler les buissons.'' dit-elle essayant de le rassurer

'' Je tiens à dire que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et que bientôt j'espère pouvoir faire les choses tous seules sans avoir besoin de votre aide'' dit-il en s'inclinant devant son ami. Elle lâcha un petit rire en réponse.

'' J'en suis certaine. Au faîtes, serait tu d'accord pour participer à des entraînement de combat pour perfectionner un peu tes techniques de combats ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' J'aimerai bien, mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ce qui c'est passé il y a deux jours. Je ne sais même pas comment l'activer'' dit James avec culpabilité en baissant la tête

'' T'en fait pas, ton pouvoir marche pour l'instant comme un automatisme, mais je suis sûr qu'à l'avenir tu sauras l'activer par toi même.'' encouragea Akame avec un sourire. Soudain, James marcha lentement vers elle et posa ensuite sa tête sur sa poitrine, la faisant rougir un peu.

'' Mais voyons qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' demanda-t-elle dans la surprise avec un regard gênée.

'' Je ne veux pas te blesser en te faisant un câlin alors je préfère faire comme ça.'' dit-il quand soudain, il leva la tête avec un sourire joyeux tout en la regardant.

'' Je te remercie, vraiment je suis heureux d'avoir des amis comme vous'' dit-il en lâchant quelques petites larmes de ces yeux. Elle lâcha un sourire et posa ses bras autour des épaules de James lui faisant un petit câlin

'' Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, tu as été seule pendant très longtemps, alors normale qu'on t'est tendu la main pour nous rejoindre'' dit-elle

'' Et je suis heureux de l'avoir attrapé, même si ce fut un peu maladroit de ma part'' dit-il avec un sourire stupide à la fin.

'' Ne t'en fais, c'est Lubbock qui t'avait servi ce jus de pamplemousse, ce n'était pas toi le fautif, si seulement tu avais su que tu souffrais d'une allergie aux agrumes se serait peut être jamais arriver'' répondit-elle en regardant le ciel

'' Tout a fait d'accord'' répondit James que tout les deux lâchèrent un petit rire.

'' Bon on a assez rigoler, mais la chasse n'est pas fini.'' déclara Akame qu'elle retira ses bras des épaules de James et ce dernier recula de sa poitrine.

'' Tu as raison, ils étaient combien aux faîtes ?'' demanda James en se retournant vers le bois sombre.

'' Douze ! Mais je suppose que les autres les ont déjà éliminer'' répondit Akame

'' Espérons que personne ne soit blesser'' murmura-t-il d'inquiétude. Elle remarqua son inquiétude et mis une main sur son épaule.

'' T'en fais pas, est confiance en eux. Nos camarades sont tous d'excellent assassins, même Tatsumi qui vient juste d'intégrer le groupe ce débrouille très bien'' rassura-t-elle

'' J'aimerai en avoir le cœur net, tu me portes, on va voir ce qu'il en est ?'' demanda-t-il gentiment avec un sourire idiot. Akame répondit avec un petit gloussement et se baissa devant James afin qu'il puisse placer ses jambes sur ces épaules.

'' Accroche-toi bien'' prévenu Akame prêt à courir vers les bois

'' Vaux mieux pas, sinon tu risques d'avoir des trous dans ton corps'' répondit James avec un sourire gênée

'' Ah bien sûr (rire) j'avais oublié !'' répondit-elle avec un regard gênée de façon comique. Elle se mit au galop avec le jeune homme sur son dos en se dirigeant vers les bois sombres afin de trouver l'ennemi et l'éliminer.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'un des sentier de la forêt, un des assassins ennemis s'éloignait de plus en plus loin du territoire de Night Raid en se dirigeant vers la Capitale à toute vitesse.

'' _Ils savent qu'on est là. Mais nous connaissons l'emplacement de leur base. Cette information va me suffire à me rendre riche_ '' pensa-t-il avec un regard amusé en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Mais il ne savait pas du tout qu'il était observé malgré la distance qui séparait son observateur et lui. Au-dessus d'une falaise, Mine était à terre avec Pumpkin dans les mains en visant l'assassin ennemis avec son œil de visée rouge posé sur son œil droit alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

'' Celui-là a réussi à s'enfuir plus loin que prévu'' marmonna-t-elle en étant concentré sur les déplacements de sa cible. Elle se leva d'un coup des buissons dans lesquelles elle était caché, la rendant vulnérable en cas d'attaque surprise.

'' Je n'aime pas me mettre à découvert mais..'' dit-elle avant de sentir un assassin arriver derrière elle par les airs, prêt à bondir sur elle avec son couteau en main. La jeune tireuse d'élite tira un grand sourire sournois sans se retourner vers son agresseur.

'' Je te tiens !'' cria-t-il quand soudain son corps fut soudainement coupé en deux par les lames de ciseaux d'Extase. Alors que le sang gicla partout autour d'eux, Sheele avait un regard sombre sans expression en tenant son Teigu dans les mains, quand soudain elle murmura ces mots.

'' Je suis navrée''

'' Merci Sheele ! Tu l'as bien eu ! Le risque en valait la peine'' remercia Mine en pointant son arme vers l'assassin ennemi. Pumpkin commença à faire un grand bruit de chargement et soudain du canon, en sortit un énorme rayon laser à longue porter. L'assassin, tout en courant, entendit le tir et détourna son attention vers ce dernier. Le rayon laser finit par atteindre sa cible en la désintégrant complètement ne restant plus rien d'elle.

Du sommet de la falaise, les deux assassins pouvaient admirer les dégâts qu'avait causer le tir de Pumpkin. De la fumée jaillissait de la forêt prouvant la puissance du Teigu de Mine. Mais en tous cas, ce fut un succès puisqu'elles avaient éviter le pire. Mine avait un sourire sur son visage en admirant le spectacle avec ces cheveux roses flottant dans la brise du vent.

'' En plein dans le mille ! Plus son utilisateur est en danger et plus Pumpkin est puissant.'' dit-elle en posant Pumpkin sur son épaule droit.

'' Je suppose qu'on doit se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous maintenant ?'' demanda Sheele

'' D'accord, il n'y a plus d'intrus dans les parages et je suppose que les autres s'en sont déjà chargés'' répondit Mine

'' Sûrement '' dit Sheele

'' Allez on se barre !'' proposa Mine en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux filles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sans se parler pendant quelque minutes. Mine décida de briser tout à coup le silence qui planait entre les deux.

'' Penses-tu que le surhumain est échouée comme un nul ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé

'' Le surhumain ?'' demanda Sheele dans la confusion gagnant un soupir d'ennui de la tireuse d'élite.

'' Je parle de James !'' répondit-elle

'' AH ! C'est sa première mission, je pense que ce serait possible qu'il échoue, mais Akame est avec lui alors je suis sûr qu'il ne lui est rien arriver de grave.'' répondit la jeune fille à lunette.

'' Tu plaisante, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien fait et que c'est Akame qu'à tout fait le travail. Tout simplement parce que monsieur le griffus est un pleurnichard'' dit-elle en gonflant ces joues

'' Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ? Il a pourtant les qualité requise pour être un assassin et en plus c'est quelqu'un d'agréable et doux'' répondit Sheele avec un sourire

'' Je te rappelles qu'il a failli me tuer l'autre soir et pour moi quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas devenir un assassin de Night Raid. Il y a pas à dire, il sera nul comme assassin, et en plus il ne connaît même pas son vocabulaire.'' râla Mine avec fermeté.

'' Voyons, je suis sûr qu'il l'apprendra avec le temps, et puis je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un grand assassin, il lui faut juste du temps pour qu'il apprenne à utiliser son pouvoir de l'autre soir'' dit Sheele

'' (soupir) ben se sera pas gagner, il se souviens déjà de rien, et malgré son infirmité et sa relation avec vous tous, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire confiance, tout simplement parce que ce mec est louche, vraiment louche'' dit-elle

'' Je ne te comprendrai jamais, est ce que tu le déteste pour l'incident de l'autre soir ou parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres ?'' demanda Sheele en fronçant les sourcils

'' Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai juste insinuer que je ne lui faisais pas confiance parce qu'il est regorgé de mystères. Franchement, rencontrer quelqu'un qui a des griffes à la place des doigts c'est assez bizarre non ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Alors tu le déteste parce qu'il n'est pas comme un humain normal ? Je te rappelle que de ce que t'es en train de faire, à son égard, tu l'as vécu toi aussi. '' contredit Sheele

'' Entre lui et la moi d'avant, il y a une énorme différence, je n'ai rien en commun avec lui OK ? J'ai pas confiance en lui bastas.'' dit Mine avec fermeté faisant sursauter la pauvre Sheele

'' D'accord, mais s'il te plaît excuse-toi au moins près de lui pour l'autre soir'' proposa-t-elle

'' Non mais tu plaisante, c'est moi qui est failli avoir une crise cardiaque ce soir là alors...''

'' Mine !'' avertit Sheele avec fermeté en croisant les bras. Mine soupira d'ennui et laissa tomber ces bras, se sentant abattu.

'' Très bien ! J'essaierai ! Mais je ne te promets rien !'' répondit-elle fermement avec les joues rouges de colère et d'embarras.

Un peu plus tôt, dans un autre recoin de la forêt, Leone était assis sur un des assassins qu'elle avait tué et elle avait ces oreilles de félins qui étaient redressées vers le haut avec attention.

'' Oh! Cette forte détonation provenait de Pumpkin. Je suis surprise qu'elle puisse se servir d'une arme aussi bruyante. Je préfère me transformer et me battre à mains nues. C'est plus simple!'' dit-elle de manière enthousiasmé en craquant les doigts de sa main droite avec le sang de sa cible dégoulinant entre eux. Alors qu'elle avait un sourire sur son visage avec les yeux fermé, son regard se transforma en un regard inquiet en pensant à James

 _Flash-back arrière_

 _C'était i peu près deux heures, tout le monde préparait leur affaire, pour chasser l'ennemi. James était dans sa vieille chambre en se regardant dans la glace de sa grande armoire. Il portait tout ces vêtements mais il avait sa casquette posé sur son lit. Il avait un visage stressé sur son visage et avait les bras qui tremblait. Soudain il tressaillit en entendant sa porte toqué. Leone ouvrit à peine la porte et passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture avec un sourire joyeux._

 _'' Tu viens James, on est prêt à partir !'' dit-elle avant de remarquer que James avait un visage inquiet écrit sur son visage._

 _'' Qu'est qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ?'' demanda-t-elle en marchant près de lui_

 _'' Je suis vraiment stressé, c'est ma première mission et je souhaite juste que je ne fasse aucune maladresse durant celle-ci sinon je suis sûr qu'on sera condamnée et tout ça par ma faute.'' dit-il en baissant la tête._

 _'' T'en fais pas, c'est ta tout première mission, c'est normale que tu feras peut-être quelques erreurs, mais c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on s'améliore et puis tu seras avec Akame. Avec elle, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.'' dit-elle avec un jolie sourire. Elle prit la casquette de James sur son lit et la mit tranquillement sur la tête de ce dernier en lâchant un petit gloussement._

 _'' Allez ne stresse plus, et amusons-nous plutôt hein ?'' demanda-t-elle essayant de le motiver un petit peu plus. James lâcha un large sourire en ayant un peu de déchirement dans ces yeux._

 _'' Bien !'' déclara-t-il avec amusement_

 _Fin Flash-back arrière_

La jeune femme félidé lâcha un petit sourire en repensant à ce moment. Elle pensa fermement que James ne pourrait jamais échouer pour sa première mission puisque leurs adversaires n'étaient que du menu fretin et son pouvoir ce déclenche automatiquement et quand il est activer, elle pensait que plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, mise à part un utilisateur de Teigu comme elle.

'' James, amuse-toi bien et on compte tous sur toi'' murmura-t-elle avec apaisement.

Pendant ce temps dans une grotte, Lubbock venait d'attraper une femme avec ces fils qu'il avait placé un peu partout dans la grotte. Pour le jeune homme ce fut un rêve pour lui d'attraper une fille, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas tenter de ce rincer l'œil un coup puisque sa mission était pour l'instant le plus important. Il tira de plus en plus sur ces fils afin qu'ils pénètrent dans la peau de la jeune femme.

'' Je t'en prit, laisse-moi partir je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !'' supplia-t-elle en larme

'' Impossible..un ami à moi est mort en se laissant charmer par une femme'' murmura-t-il avec un ton charmeur. La manivelle sur son gant commença à tourner tirant les fils plus fermement afin qu'ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans la peaux de la jeune femme en bloquant la circulation de son sang.

La femme était maintenant morte dans les fils de Lubbock alors que son sang coulait entre ses jambes. Il lâcha finalement son emprise sur la jeune femme et la laissa tomber au sol inerte. Il commença à enrouler ces fils avec la manivelle de son gants et se tourna vers la sortie de la grotte prêt à partir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il regarda la jeune femme morte par dessus son épaule avec un regard impassible. Il se mit soudainement à râler en se grattant la tête.

'' Arf, quel gâchis ! Il y a des jours où je déteste mon travail'' se plaignit-il en tirant un regard ennuyer dans la déception. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, une chose le turlupina dans son esprit.

'' _Je suis sûr, que le tombeur de ses dames est réussi à s'en sortir pour sa toute première mission. Après tout quand il active son pouvoir, c'est un sacré monstre_.'' pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Tatsumi était en pleine lutte face à un assassin ennemi. Il sauta sur l'assassin avec son épée en main, tout en poussant un cri de rage. Il trancha d'un coup le torse de l'assassin le faisant glapir de douleur en tombant inerte sur le sol. Après avoir posé les pieds sur le sol, Tatsumi reprit son souffle pour son action qui lui avait fait utiliser presque tout son énergie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bulat qui était vêtue de l'armure d'Incursio avec la lance Neuntote dans les mains. Il était en plein milieu d'une clairière avec sept assassins qui courait autour de lui sous les arbres de la forêt.

Bulat était immobile sans réagir, quand soudain les sept assassins l'encerclèrent et sautèrent tous sur lui avec les armes en main, tout en poussant un cri de guerre.

'' Aniki !'' cria Tatsumi dans l'inquiétude. Les yeux de l'armure de Bulat brillèrent signalant qu'il allait enfin passer à l'action. Il attaqua avec sa lance en la faisant tourner dans tous les sens. C'était exactement les même mouvements qu'il avait fait à l'entraînement avec le bâton. En peu de temps, les assassins furent transformer en bouilli, ne restant plus rien d'eux. Bulat arrêta ses mouvements de combat et une pluie de sang tomba sur son armure.

'' Incroyable '' murmura Tatsumi dans la stupéfaction.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde arrivèrent vers les deux sauf Akame et James qu'étaient encore absent. Maintenant que l'ennemi avait été éliminer, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer au repaire mais il devait encore attendre l'arriver d'Akame et de James.

'' Mais que fabriquent-ils ?'' demanda Mine avec la tête retenu par sa main en étant assise sur une racine d'arbre tout en tirant un regard d'ennui avec la mallette de Pumpkin qui était posé sur le sol.

'' Ils se sont peut être perdu !'' proposa Sheele dans l'inquiétude

'' Sa ne peut pas être possible, ce coin est notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel'' répondit Bulat.

Soudainement Akame surgit des bois et haleta de fatigue en posant ses mains sur ses genoux tout en reprenant sa respiration.

'' Akame ? Mais où est James ?'' demanda Tatsumi. Akame tira un regard stupide en passant ses mains derrière son dos et ne sentit rien du tout. Elle était maintenant sans voix avec un regard stupide de façon comique.

'' Ça alors ! Je l'ai perdu'' murmura-t-elle faisant haleter tout le monde d'horreur.

'' Tu l'as perdu ? Mais comment ?'' demanda Lubbock en ayant les yeux écarquillé

'' Il n'a pas pu s'accrocher à moi à cause de ces griffes alors je suppose qu'il a dû tomber en cours de route'' répondit-elle avec un regard battu de façon comique. Soudain, elle se fait attraper par le col par Leone qui avait un regard colérique de façon comique sur son visage.

'' AKAME J'AVAIS DONNER TOUTE MA CONFIANCE EN TOI POUR VEUILLER SUR LUI ET TU M'AS TRAHI !'' cria-t-elle

'' Je suis désolé !'' répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noir dans la peur. Leone soupira d'ennui en regardant son ami avec mépris

'' Je ne sais ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une. Bon ! On part à sa recherche'' ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant des bois. Ils restaient perplexe à propos de ce qu'ils avaient entendu et ils décidèrent de rester vigilant en cas d'agression de la part d'un ennemi inconnu. Ils tressaillirent d'un coup en entendant des cris de douleur à l'autre bout du bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas se diriger droit vers eux.

Ils furent assez surpris, en voyant qui était sorti de l'ombre. James avait les yeux qui n'avait que l'iris violet de visible et avait les bras écarté avec trois corps d'assassin inerte sur ses griffes qui était planter à l'intérieur de leurs corps.

Ces griffes devinrent bleu fluorescent et de la fumée commençait à jaillir des corps et ils se mirent à fondre. Les corps tombèrent sur le sol en plusieurs petit morceaux en continuant de fondre. Les armes tranchantes de James commencèrent à ne plus briller et ce dernier baissa les bras et ses yeux revinrent à la normale.

'' Ça c'est activer encore une fois tous seul'' murmura-t-il en regardant ces griffes. Soudain, il se fait étreindre fermement par Leone en ayant sa tête dans sa grosse poitrine.

'' Oh James ! Tu es vivant, tu n'as rien ?'' demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

'' Juste une bosse sur le crâne. Je me suis pris une branche en pleine tête quand j'étais sur le dos de Akame, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est perdu de vue. '' dit-il en sortant sa tête de la poitrine de son amis.

'' En tous cas, tu as survécu James. C'est la preuve que ta place est parmi nous'' dit Bulat en lui donnant un coup de pouce avec un sourire étincelant.

'' Oui, mais je suis surtout content que ce soit vous qui n'ayez rien'' dit James avec un petit sourire. Sa déclaration fit sourire tout le monde sauf Mine qui restait assis sur la racine de son arbre et avait les yeux plissé dans l'ennui.

'' _Il a peut-être réussi cette fois-ci, mais bientôt je suis certaine qu'il tombera dans les mains du Premier Ministre comme un nul_ '' pensa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

 _XXXXXXX_

Après avoir accomplit leurs missions, les membres de Night Raid étaient rentré à leurs repaire pour faire leurs rapport à Najenda sur la situation. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude pour nos assassins. À l'instant, il faisait nuit et c'était une heure tardive où tout le monde devait déjà être au lit. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui n'était pas encore au lit.

De la lumière jaillissait sous la porte de la chambre de James. À l'intérieur, ce dernier était dans son lit avec ses vêtements de nuit. À côté de lui, Sheele était assis sur une chaise tout en étant vêtue d'une chemise de nuit de couleur violet pâle. Elle avait un livre ouvert en mains et regardait le contenu avec un sourire sur son visage. Apparemment c'était presque la fin de l'heure de la leçon de vocabulaire.

'' Allez un dernier mot pour boucler cette leçon. D'accord ?'' dit-elle en détournant son regard du livre avec un sourire

'' Oui s'il te plaît'' répondit James avec un sourire.

'' Très bien, alors répète-moi la définition de...manéger'' demanda-t-elle

'' Manéger ? Heu...Laisse-moi réfléchir.'' dit-il en partant dans ses pensées

'' Ah ça y est ! Alors manéger peut vouloir dire de dresser un cheval sur un manège, sa peut vouloir dire manigancer et enfin avoir un comportement adroit et artificieux pour parvenir à ces fins.'' expliqua-t-il

'' Bien ! Et maintenant donne moi l'adjectif du mot et sa définition ?'' demanda-elle en gardant son sourire

'' Manégée et sa veut désignée quelqu'un qui est parfaitement exercé à l'art d'agir avec adresse et ruse pour parvenir à ses fins'' répondit-il

'' Excellent et maintenant donne moi des exemples de phrases avec toutes les définitions du mot ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' D'accord, hm ! J'ai manégé mon cheval. Mon père avait tout manégé avec cette autre femme qu'il a rencontré. Il est manéger comme un cardinal.'' répondit James en souriant.

'' T'en a oublié un ?'' dit-elle

'' Je sais mais j'arrive pas à en trouver une pour celle-ci'' répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

'' (rire) je comprends, pour dire la vérité, moi non plus'' avoua Sheele en nettoyant ces lunettes avec un mouchoir blanc qu'elle avait sortie de sa poitrine.

'' Est ce que la leçon est terminer ?'' demanda James avec curiosité

'' Oui, James c'est tout pour ce soir, allez passe une bonne nuit'' dit-elle, fermant son bouquin en se levant de sa chaise tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

'' Sheele ?'' appela James attirant l'attention de la fille à lunette.

'' Oui ?'' demanda-t-elle en se retournant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

'' Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, t'es sûr que sa ne te dérange pas de me faire ça tout les soirs ?'' demanda-t-il. Elle tira un autre sourire et s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur ces cheveux bleu minuit en les frottant doucement.

'' Non, James, ça me fait tellement plaisir de faire ça pour toi ! Et puis j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose dont je peux me rendre utile.'' dit-elle avec un doux sourire

'' Mais t'a quand même un rôle quotidien au sein du groupe ?'' demanda James par curiosité en penchant la tête.

'' À part en tant qu'assassin, non je ne sais rien faire d'autre ici, je peux juste aider à faire quelque chose mais je ne peux pas faire les choses par moi-même sans être maladroite'' répondit-elle en se grattant le côté de la tête avec un sourire niais.

'' Comment ça maladroite ? Tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air, et puis t'arrive pourtant à m'enseigner le vocabulaire malgré ça, alors je ne vois pas vraiment d'où te viens cette idée de maladresse.'' s'exclama James avec surprise. Sheele laissa échapper un petit rire à cause de sa surprise.

'' Non quelque chose comme enseigner, c'est pas quelque chose de compliqué mais quand je fais autre chose qu'enseigner ou assassiner, je fais toujours des gaffes et ça c'est depuis toujours'' dit-elle

'' Tu peux tout me raconter si tu veux, on est amis non ?'' demanda James avec inquiétude. Soudain, elle lui donna un petit câlin aimant qui dura que quelque seconde et elle s'écarta de lui avec un sourire, tout en se cramponnant sur ces épaules.

'' Bien sûr, et on est tous content d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi au sein du groupe, car tu es quelqu'un de gentil et de spécial et avec toi on ne s'ennuie jamais (rire). Mais pour mon histoire ce sera une prochaine fois, car il se fait tard !'' expliqua-t-elle avec un ton plutôt maternel.

'' Je ne suis plus un enfant, alors on peut veiller encore un petit peu ?'' supplia-t-il en lui lançant un regard de chiot

'' Non, non, il se peut qu'on est une grosse journée demain alors vaut mieux que tu sois en formes, car tu sais le métier d'assassin peut-être regorger de surprises chaque jours de l'année.'' dit-elle en croisant les bras.

'' Très bien Sheele'' dit-il en s'enfonçant dans les draps.

'' Parfait, allez bonne nuit James'' lui souhaita-t-elle en lui ébouriffant ces cheveux.

'' Bonne nuit !'' souhaita James à son tour. Sheele se dirigea vers la porte et une fois dans le couloir, elle commença à se diriger vers sa chambre qu'elle ne partageait maintenant plus avec Mine, car durant ces deux jours de tranquillité, les autres garçons avaient prit le temps pour réparer l'énorme trou sur le mur de la chambre de Mine. La fille aux cheveux rose pouvait enfin dormir dans sa propre chambre. Les garçons avaient aussi pris le temps de réparer le trou sur le plancher de la chambre d'Akame, qui avait été causé à cause d'une action perverse de l'assassin aux cheveux vert.

James souffla sur sa bougie et tira ses draps plus près de lui avec ces griffes, afin de ne pas attraper froid, car il se trouvait quand même dans une chambre possédant une mauvaise isolation sur les murs. Il tomba tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée et s'endormit en laissant ces bras posé au-dessus des draps pour éviter de déchirer les draps de l'intérieur.

 _XXXXXXX_

Le lendemain matin, James décida de se lever assez tôt pour se diriger ensuite vers la cuisine, car il avait enfin trouver une idée de tâche quotidienne pour lui. Il y avait réfléchis durant tout le restant de la journée d'hier, mais sa l'avait travaillé aussi durant toute la nuit. Il mit ses vêtements à l'aide de ses griffes, mais il avait toujours son maillot relever qui était coincé comme chaque matin. Tout en étant ainsi, il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à arriver en cuisine, où il espérait voir Akame commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Heureusement quand il est arriver, elle venait simplement de mettre son tablier rose et de s'attacher les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval avec un ruban blanc. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle se tourna vers lui avec de la surprise écrit dans ces yeux écarlate.

'' James ? Eh bien tu es matinale ce matin qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui et l'aida à abaisser son maillot correctement.

'' Merci Akame'' remercia-t-il

'' De rien, mais pourquoi t'es levée avant tout le monde ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' J'y ai réfléchi et je crois avoir une idée de ce que je pourrai faire d'autre avec griffes !'' s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle dans la curiosité et sans voix.

Un peu plus tard, Akame était au fourneau en train de faire cuire une nouvelle fois de la viande. Alors qu'elle vérifiait la cuisson, elle se retourna avec un sourire vers James.

'' Tu n'es pas fatigué de faire ça pendant toute une demi-heure'' demanda-t-elle. James se tenait près du comptoir de la cuisine où une planche de découpe était posé devant lui avec plusieurs légumes posé dessus, principalement de la salade, des tomates et de l'oignon. Un par un, James les découpaient en charpie à l'aide de ces griffes qu'il s'en servait comme cisaille. Chaque fruits ce retrouvaient découper en plein de petit bout.

Il se tourna vers Akame tout en lâchant un petit sourire.

'' C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour t'aider et c'est l'une des seules choses que je suis capable de faire facilement. '' répondit James en continuant de découper les légumes avec rapidité.

'' WAH ben dis donc tu as pas fait que de les découper, tu les as carrément hacher. Il y en a au moins pour un régiment'' commenta Akame avec émerveillement en regardant les prouesse de James pour essayer de s'investir.

James s'arrêta de cisaillé les légumes par fatigue et ne contrôla plus du tout ses membres à force de faire le même mouvement pendant longtemps. Il bougea les griffes de sa main droite dans tout les sens et l'une des griffes se heurta à la joue de James lui traçant une petite griffure. Il gémit de douleur et Akame sursauta en reculant un peu.

'' Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, heureusement qu'on a rangé beaucoup de paquet de cotons et de produit pour désinfecté tes cicatrices sur le visage partout dans le repaire car ça peut se produire n'importe quand.'' dit Akame en allant chercher le tube de produit désinfectant avec un petit morceaux de coton qui était ranger sur le bord de levier dans un petit pot en verre. Elle revenu ensuite à côté de James et en versant le produit sur le petit bout de coton. Elle tapota la petite égratignure avec le coton tout en faisant disparaître les tâches de sang.

'' Voilà qui est mieux, James !'' dit Akame avec un joli sourire.

'' Je te remercie'' répondit James en répondant à son sourire.

'' Je crois que tu devrais faire une pause, tes articulations des griffes commencent à flancher se serait bien si tu les reposait pendant quelques minutes. Et puis, je crois que tu as déjà terminé, cela suffira pour le petit-déjeuner. Prends une pause d'accord !'' conseilla-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

'' D'accord'' répondit James avec un regard impassible.

'' Tu peux aller voir si les autres sont déjà debout si tu veux ?'' conseilla-t-elle.

'' Très bien'' répondit James en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine. Il passa dans les couloirs en essayant d'écouter au porte pour voir si les autres étaient déjà debout. Tout en traversant les couloirs, il croisa soudain Tatsumi qui était posé de dos contre la porte de la salle de réunion avec un air ennuyé. Il tourna la tête vers James qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un petit sourire alors que James répondit avec un simple signe de tête.

'' T'es déjà debout ?'' demanda Tatsumi légèrement surpris.

'' Oui j'ai aidé Akame pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.'' répondit James en arrivant à côté de lui.

'' Tu as aidé Akame pour le petit-déjeuner ? Et comment ?'' demanda Tatsumi dans la confusion

'' J'ai pas servi à grand chose, j'ai seulement cisaillé quelques légumes innocents avec mes griffes'' expliqua James

'' Super vieux ! L'idée t'es venu toute seule ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oui, à vrai dire j'y ai réfléchis depuis hier car je voulais me rendre utile à autre choses.'' répondit James en baissant la tête dans l'embarras.

'' En tous cas, tu as trouver ta place parmi nous en à peine quelque jour. En plus tu as survécu à ta toute première mission d'assassinat et maintenant tu as trouvé comment te rendre utile au repaire. Tu fais franchement des progrès vieux'' complimenta Tatsumi

'' Oui j'essaie un peu de me débrouiller car vous m'avez fait comprendre que je ne pourrai peut-être pas toujours me reposer sur vous.'' dit-il

'' Tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème ça, tu as parfaitement le droit de nous demander de l'aide, tu sais c'est normale pour des amis.'' répondit Tatsumi en gagnant un sourire de James.

Ils entendirent ensuite des pas venant de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils virent Sheele se diriger vers eux tout en marchant lentement. Elle avait ces cheveux violets qui avait quelque brins de cheveux rebiquer et mal coiffés. Elle tirait un visage fatigué tout en se frottant les yeux. Elle remis ces lunettes juste après.

'' Hmm, Vous êtes déjà debout vous deux ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

'' Bonjour Sheele ! Comment-vas-tu ?'' demanda James avec un sourire

'' Bien je te remercie James, tu es matinal ce matin ?'' demanda-t-elle en étant surpris que James était déjà debout à une heure pareil car depuis qu'il était arriver, il est souvent le dernier à se réveiller le matin.

'' Ouais, j'ai aidé Akame à préparé le petit-déjeuner en cisaillant les légumes. Tu vois j'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose pour me rendre utile au sein du groupe. Finalement on a tous les deux trouvés nos domaines dans lesquelles on peut être utile au autre.'' commenta James en donnant un sourire joyeux à son professeur de vocabulaire.

'' Oui je crois bien'' répondit-elle avec un petit sourire aimant. Son attention se tourna ensuite vers Tatsumi.

'' Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici Tatsumi ?'' demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

'' Oh rien, on m'a juste demandé de faire équipe avec Mine aujourd'hui. Du coup je l'attends mais..'' expliqua-t-il avant de ce faire interrompre par Sheele

'' Mine à du mal à ce lever le matin.'' répondit-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de réunion.

'' Vraiment ? on a pourtant du pain sur la planche !'' s'exclama Tatsumi avec frustration

'' Puisque c'est comme ça ? Je devrais aller la réveillé'' répondit Sheele en faisant demi-tour vers la chambre de Mine avant de se faire arrêter par Najenda qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte de la salle de réunion avec les bras croisée.

'' Laisse, Tatsumi va s'en charger'' annonça-t-elle avec un sourire

'' Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il d'un ton frustré

'' Parce que tu vas faire équipe avec elle aujourd'hui et ton rôle et de subvenir au besoin de ton supérieur'' expliqua-t-elle

Tatsumi grogna de frustration avant de lancer un regard ennuyé accompagnée d'un petit soupir. Il se détourna du regard de son boss et se dirigea jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir tout en levant la tête d'un air rancunier.

'' Bien !'' dit-il tout en s'éloignant d'eux. Najenda se mit à regarder James avec un sourire.

'' Dis James ?'' demanda-t-elle

'' Oui boss ?'' répondit James avec timidité

'' Sa te dirai de les accompagnée dans leurs missions de reconnaissance ?'' demanda-t-elle surprenant Sheele.

'' Vous êtes sûr boss, c'est sa toute première mission de reconnaissance, il sera en plein territoire ennemis c'est peut-être trop dangereux pour lui ?'' demanda Sheele avec inquiétude. Najenda répondit à son inquiétude en secouant légèrement la tête.

'' Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais se sera l'occasion pour James de découvrir par lui même ce qu'est devenu le monde qui l'entourent et puis au moins sa le permettre de connaître un peu les coutumes du mondes extérieur. Tu devrais être de mon avis puisque tu lui enseigne le vocabulaire.'' répondit-t-elle en regardant l'assassin à lunettes.

'' Peut être mais je..'' dit Sheele avant de se faire interrompre cette fois par James

'' T'inquiète pas Sheele, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas capoter notre mission, je sais que je suis fou de joie de découvrir un peu plus le monde extérieur mais je ne perds pas de vue l'essentiel. Mon rôle d'assassin et compagnons de Night Raid'' répondit James d'un air impassible faisant sourire Najenda et Sheele

'' Content de l'entendre, tu devrais peut-être les rejoindre, Tatsumi te briefera certain conseil pour la mission'' expliqua Najenda

'' D'accord !'' répondit James en suivant l'adolescent aux cheveux brun.

Alors qu'il essayait de courir pour rattraper Tatsumi, ce dernier ce trouvait déjà assez proche de la porte de la chambre de Mine. Il s'arrêta en voyant James courir lentement après lui d'une façon habituelle ce qui veut dire avec ces griffes qui touchaient presque le sol.

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais James ?'' demanda-t-il légèrement surpris

'' Je viens seulement t'annoncer que je vous accompagnait'' répondit James en regardant son air impassible

'' Tu t'en sens capable ?'' demanda le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

'' Oui !'' répondit-il tout de suite. Tatsumi se tourna vers la porte prêt à l'ouvrir.

'' EH Mine grouille-toi il est temps de te..'' il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans frapper pendant que James lui chuchotait quelque chose pendant qu'il hurlait

'' Tu devrais peut-être frapper avant d'entrer.'' chuchota James avant que Tatsumi ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Les deux étaient figé sur place en voyant Mine debout dans la pièce presque dénudée. Elle portait seulement une culotte et un soutien-gorge rose qu'elle était en train d'attacher derrière son dos.

Les trois restèrent figé en ne se disant rien pendant quelques minutes. Le visage de James commença par devenir rouge et sans prévenir il détourna son visage de la tireuse d'élite et se mit à marcher rapidement, une façon à lui de courir, très loin en s'éloignant rapidement de la chambre de la jeune femme.

'' J'AI RIEN VU !'' cria-t-il rapidement avant d'entendre Mine poussé un cri de terreur qui résonna dans tous le repaire et soudain un tir laser furent entendu attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le repaire.

Un énorme trou c'était formé sur le mur en face de la chambre de Mine. Tatsumi était en position fœtale contre le mur à l'intérieur de sa chambre de façon comique. Il se releva de façon comique tout en ayant une larme qui tombait de ses yeux.

'' Tu voulais ma mort ?'' s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigu

'' Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que j'ai tiré, qui t'a permis d'esquiver sale obsédé !'' cria-t-elle en tenant fermement Pumpkin dans les mains avec une légère rougeur sur son visage.

'' Pauvre idiote ! Je suis venu pour te réveiller car on me...l'a..demandé'' il commença à tirer un regard dégonfler en voyant la jeune fille préparer un nouveau tir.

'' ON NE T'A JAMAIS APPRIS À FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER SALE PLOUC ?'' cria-t-elle alors que la lueur de son prochain tir commençait à rayonner de plus en plus fort.

Plusieurs tirs furent entendu dans tous le repaire attirant l'attention de tout le monde sauf de Najenda et de Sheele qui se doutaient de ce qui allaient se passer avec ces deux-là. La femme aux bras robotique était tranquillement assis une chaise de la grande table de la salle de réunion tout en profitant d'une cigarette tandis que Sheele était à fond dans la lecture d'un bouquin juste assis en face d'elle.

Leone arriva soudainement dans la pièce par une autre entré d'un air joyeux de faon comique.

'' Hé, quelqu'un fait des feux d'artifices ?'' demanda-t-elle dans l'excitation.

'' On dirait bien que oui'' répondit Sheele en levant la tête vers le plafond

'' Tatsumi n'est pas au bout de ces peines'' lâcha Najenda d'un air posé. Ils entendirent la porte de la salle s'ouvrir attirant l'attention des trois femmes pour voir James qui se tenait devant la porte avec un tain extrêmement pâle et ne faisait que de trembler de partout. Il avait également un regard d'horreur dans la peur absolu et se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la table. Surprenant les trois femmes, il se planqua sans prévenir sous la table en mettant ses mains sur le sommet du crâne tout en levant ces griffes vers le ciel pour éviter de ce blesser lui-même. Les trois femmes tirèrent un regard inquiet et s'agenouillèrent au niveau de la table tout en regardant James tremblé dans la peur.

'' La...La...sorcière à couette est de retour !'' s'exclama-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ces jambes.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre, quand elle lâchèrent un petit bruit et leurs joues gonflèrent soudainement révélant qu'elles étaient toutes les trois sur le point d'éclater de rire. De toute leurs force elle avaient tenter de ce retenir mais ce fut plus fort qu'elles de ne pas rigoler. Chacune rigolaient bruyamment par le commentaire de James, Sheele et Najenda avaient déjà les larmes aux yeux tandis que Leone se roulait déjà sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

'' (rire) ce quoi ce surnom de merde (rire)'' rigola la félidé presque à ne plus pouvoir parler.


End file.
